Immortalis Amore -traduccion
by the princess of the winds
Summary: Bella no es un ser humano cualquiera, ella es la hija de un vampiro y de una bruja. Ademas no tiene 17 años tiene 105.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a stephenie meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a la autora VioletJonas y yo con su permiso solo me adjudico la traducción. **

**Capitulo 1:**

**PRÓLOGO**

(Narración en tercera persona)

Aro Volturi, el "rey de los vampiros", fue a Florencia, para diezmar a un clan, que desobedeció sus estrictas reglas. Volvería a Volterra esa noche, pero antes salió a cazar, cada miembro de la guardia estaba a un lado de la ciudad, Aro había terminado con una de sus víctimas, cuando sintió un olor maravilloso, el olor de la sangre más dulce que jamás había olido.

Il mio cantante- Dijo.

Desesperadamente empezó a seguir ese olor y encontró a Renee, una bruja muy bella y poderosa, que estaba de vacaciones en Florencia con sus amigos Charlie y Sue, pero esta noche estaba caminando sola.

Aro se acercó poco a poco, y arrincono a Renee, que estaba tan asustada que no podía defenderse, Aro se acercó a su cuello e inhalo, sintió que le ardía la garganta, necesitaba calmarlo y la mordió. El dolor era tan grande que Renee no pudo pensar en hacer el hechizo para protegerse a sí misma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su víctima no huiría Aro la tomó él, nunca había hecho nada como esto, y durante el acto, pero no la mato o más bien, le dejo un poco de sangre para que siga viviendo. Dejó el cuerpo, allí mismo y fue al encuentro de su guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie y Sue estaban buscando a Renee que había estado desaparecida durante 12 horas. La encontraron en un callejón, se la llevaron a casa y cuidaron de ella, y sólo unas semanas después descubrieron que estaba embarazada de una niña que recibió el nombre de Isabella Marie Swan.

El embarazo duró ocho meses y Renee acabó muriendo en el parto porque el bebé era mucho más fuerte que ella, ya debilitada a causa del embarazo. Charlie y Sue, fueron los responsables de enseñar a la niña a controlar sus poderes como una bruja, y su papel de vampiro.

Isabella se desarrollo como un niño normal, teniendo el hecho de ser una bruja más poderosa que su madre y con numerosos poderes por su parte vampiro.

Su padre Aro, no puede ni siquiera soñar con que tal poder existe y que es su hija, porque la obligaría a unirse a la guardia, o de lo contrario la mataría.

Así que Isabella, vive tratando de evitar que Aro encuentre información sobre ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Bella POV

Después de algunos años de vivir en la hermosa Vancouver, vamos a vivir en el tranquilo y lluvioso Forks, donde mi madre vivió antes de encontrar a _mi querido__papá_ (¿Ironía? No para nada).

Soy Bella Swan, hija de Renee Swan, con nada menos que Aro Volturi, si soy hija del autodenominado "rey de los vampiros". A muchos podría parecerle algo excelente, y a mi también, si no repudiara a ese monstruo y a todos sus seguidores, ¡ODIO A LOS VAMPIROS!

Ustedes deben estar diciéndose -dices que odias a los vampiros, ¡pero eres hija de uno!-, y yo te conteste eso es exactamente por qué odio a los vampiros, porque uno hizo que yo fuera concebida y con eso firmó la muerte de mi madre, ya que murió para que yo viviera.

- Bella, llegamos- dijo Sue, sacándome de mi ensueño, ella era una gran amiga de mi madre y está casada con Charlie, que era también un amigo de mi madre. Ahora ellos me cuidan siempre que sea necesario, ellos son como mis tíos.

-Oh, sí-Dije mirando a la casa de mi madre, estaba perfectamente conservada, considerando que hace más de cien años que nadie entra en ella. Pero igual no hay nada que un poco de magia no arregle, ¿no?

Oh! Creo que me olvidé de mencionar que soy una bruja, alias medio bruja, medio vampiro, pero esa parte se elimina. Tengo 105 años, digo la inmortalidad es un pequeño regalo de parte de Aro. Mis tíos también son inmortales, pero la suya es debido a un hechizo que Sue dijo para que pudieran cuidar de mí para siempre, este hechizo sólo pueden ser revertido por ella. El hechizo de no envejecer, para ellos, comenzó en el momento en que detuvieron a la muerte de que se los lleve.

-Bella mañana tendrás escuela- dijo Charlie.

-¡¿Yo aún tengo que hacer eso?! ¿No podemos decir que estudio en casa?-

-Si tienes que ir a la escuela, pero piensa que vas a conocer a jóvenes de tu edad, tal vez encuentre un lindo chico. - Habló Sue tratando de animarme y fallando miserablemente.

-En primer lugar, no creo que encontremos a alguien más con más de 100 años aquí, a menos que haya vampiros con residencia permanente, lo cual es poco probable. Y en segundo lugar, realmente puedo prescindir de unos niños con cara de tontos, diciendo si eres popular o no.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir-

Suspiré.

-Ya que tengo que ir a la escuela mañana, creo que voy a ir a cazar, vamos a ver lo que hay por aquí- Dije, sabiendo que no iba a ganar la pequeña discusión que tenemos siempre que nos mudamos a un nuevo lugar.

-No sé por qué insistes en la caza, para cuando estas cerca de los seres humanos, tiene un autocontrol impecable, y nunca atacaste a nadie- Dijo Sue

-Aun así, no me voy a arriesgar, lo mejor es prevenir.

-Bueno, entonces buena caza- Dijo.

-Gracias- Hablé dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salí por la ventana de la cocina, que era donde estábamos ahora.

Yo no cazo seres humanos, yo cazo animales, ya que no quería ser un monstruo igual a Aro.

Mientras buscaba a mi presa, estaba pensando en cómo sería mi vida si yo no fuera su hija, si no de Renee con cualquier otro mago, o con un ser humano sin ningún poder. Mi mamá probablemente estaría viva o habría muerto hace algunos años atrás, me pregunto si los bosques de Forks son similares a los bosques por los que alguna vez que mi madre se trasladó, yo creo que si, porque todas las casas de aquí se ven como si estuvieran atrapadas en el tiempo.

Dejé de pensar en ello cuando olí un venado, el sabor no es el mejor, pero algo es algo. Deje que mis instintos me guíen y me acerqué rápidamente, y cubrí a mi presa, que comenzó a luchar por debajo, mis dientes cortaron la piel de su cuello, por lo que cortar la mantequilla, y se sintió el líquido caliente en la garganta, después de me alimentara de dos venados, aun con la ropa impecable, me quedé satisfecha, y decidí volver a casa antes de que se preocupasen, estaba corriendo cuando sentí un olor diferente, un olor dulce, un olor a… VAMPIRO. Pero que estaba haciendo un vampiro aquí, ninguno vive cerca. Me encogí de hombros, sólo debe ser un vampiro que sale de Forks, ya que estaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Rápidamente seguí corriendo.

Al llegar a casa, comí algo, porque a pesar de haber cazado, sólo se aplaca la sed de sangre, pero no el hambre de alimentos de consumo humano.

Me di una ducha rápida y me fui a la cama, mañana es mi primer día en el Forks High School. Las clases comenzaron hace tres meses, genial, conseguimos una escuela en medio de la nada, y sin embargo, casi a mitad de año.

Igual tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar mañana.

Bueno como ya saben esta historia es de VioletJonas y yo con su permiso estoy traduciéndola del portugués al español. Mañana voy a intentar traducir otro capitulo y subirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**(N/A: los diálogos que están con * son pensamientos)**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward POV

Estábamos una vez mas cursando en la escuela secundaria, ahora en Forks High School. He vivido aquí desde hace dos años, y cada vez es lo mismo. Aburrimiento profundo es como se puede definir fácilmente lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Hoy llegó un nueva estudiante, Isabella Swan, Bella, que es como ella corrige a todos los que insisten en usar su nombre completo. Todos en el ala masculina están pensando en ella, y yo soy testigo de cómo todos comienzan a fantasear con ella. Bloquee sus mentes, para dejar de escuchar sus fantasías con la chica nueva.

*¿Que tanto esta viendo en los Cullen?* -Reconocí la voz mental de Jessica Stanley, que estaba sentada junto a la chica Swan.

¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó la chica nueva cuando nos vio entrar en la cafetería.

*ja, ya les gusto los Cullen*

-Son los Cullen, son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen -La chica nueva hizo una mueca extraña, que parecía ser una de sorpresa. - Pero no pierdas el tiempo, están todos juntos.

-¿Cómo que juntos?- Pregunto la chica Swan

-La rubia, Rosalie Hale, con el tipo grandote Emmett Cullen, la bajita que se llama Alice Cullen, con el pelo de rubio Jasper Hale- Nombro, Jessica, a mis hermanos.

-Stanley ya le está pasando la ficha de los Cullen a la chica nueva- Les dije a mis hermanos, en un susurro vampirico.

-Y ella, ¿ya tiene miedo de nosotros?-Preguntó Emmett

Traté de leer su mente, pero era como si no estuviera allí. No contesté a la pregunta de Emmett.

¿Y quién es él, el de pelo color cobre?- Pregunto Isabella

-Edward Cullen. -Cuando Stanley dijo mi nombre, mi cabeza se volvió como si me hubieran llamado en voz alta. -Pero no pierdas el tiempo, no sale nunca con nadie. Nadie es demasiado bueno para el- Contuve la risa, y me di cuenta de que Swan también.

-¿Puedes creer que no quiero nada con él?- Dijo Swan

Sostuve su mirada, y traté de leer su mente, me concentré, pero nada, su mente permaneció cerrada para mí.

*¿Por qué está viéndola tanto, él nunca hizo nada de eso, Bella no es tan hermosa?*- Jessica siempre siendo tan venenosa y con sus pensamientos celosos. Rodee los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿La chica nueva le tiene miedo a los Cullen?- Preguntó Emmett de nuevo, me encogí de hombros, no insistió, eso significo que no estaba tan interesado.

El almuerzo terminó, me fui hacia mi siguiente clase que era biología. Al llegar allí me senté en mi asiento, yo era el único que estaba sentado solo, los seres humanos no se dan cuenta de ello, pero su instinto de autoprotección, les advierte que soy peligroso.

Isabella entró en la habitación, mala suerte el único asiento vacío en la habitación era el de al lado mió, este iba a ser un largo semestre para ella. Cuando ella le fue a entregar un papel al profesor, una corriente de aire paso a través de ella, con lo que el olor que me dio justo a mi, era dulce, muy dulce, casi tan dulce como el efluvio de un vampiro, pero el de ella tenía un toque más con cítricos. Su olor era muy bueno, pero no era precisamente atractivo, pero como estaba a dos semanas sin cazar, decidí no arriesgarme.

-Bueno, Srta. Swan, puede ir a sentarse al lado del Sr. Cullen. – Dijo el profesor, y ella hizo una mueca antes de venir hacia mí. Creo que alguien ya no me quiere.

-Hola- Habló mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Hola Dije para no ser grosero.

No dijo nada mas durante el resto de la clase, esperaba que con la proximidad pudiera desentrañar los misterios de su mente, pero cada segundo me sentía mas frustrado, porque parecía que cuanto más trataba de entrar en su mente, mas imposible se hacia, aunque a veces hacía alguna mueca de dolor, pero pronto se serenaba, me pregunto ¿por qué?, tal vez porque es una simple humana y al usar mis poderes en ella la hace sentir mal.

Cuando sonó la campana, rápidamente salí de la habitación antes de hacer algo estúpido, como preguntarle si sabe que estoy tratando de leer su mente, ella pensará que estoy loco.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, pero no le presté atención a nada mas, estaba pensando en la chica nueva.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen la historia y en especial gracias a **thequeenredforever **y a **R****enesmee Black Cullen** por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Bella POV

Ya estaba en mi camioneta en camino a la escuela, todavía estaba pensando en la familia Cullen, algunas preguntas giraban alrededor de mi mente, preguntas como: ¿Por qué cazan animales? ¿Como es que el aparente jefe del clan puede trabajar como médico? Preguntas así surcaban mi mente sin descanso.

Ellos, obviamente, no tienen idea de lo que soy, porque a pesar de ser la hija de un vampiro, me parezco mas ser a un ser humano, porque la sangre corre por mis venas, mi corazón late, me sonrojo cuando estoy avergonzada, pero desde mis seis años de edad yo tengo la apariencia de una joven de 17 años de edad, soy un poco más fría que la mayoría de los seres humanos, pero aún así más caliente que los vampiros, mi piel es fuerte, pero no tanto como la de un vampiro, todavía me puedo hacer daño.

Aun estaba atrapada en mis sueños cuando llegué a la escuela y vi el coche de los Cullen, ellos me miraban, eso me hizo sentir incómoda y curiosa. ¿Me descubrirán? ¿Y si lo hacen, me entregaran a los Volturi?

Respire profundamente, salí del auto y camine junto a ellos sin mirarlos, pero yo podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

[...]

Iba a la cafetería con Ángela que era sin duda, de todas las personas que conocí en esta escuela, con la que mejor me llevaba, era la única que no veía la necesidad de llenar cada minuto de silencio con charlas, y que tampoco crea chismes sobre todos y todo, como hace Jessica.

Después de comprar nuestra comida, fui a sentarse en la misma mesa ayer. Cuando nos sentamos Mike dijo:

-Bella estamos arreglando para ir a First Beach este fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?-

-Uh, ¿dónde queda?

-La Push, baby, La Push. – Respondió Eric por Mike.

La Push, donde se encontraba la reserva Quileute, Charlie y Sue solían decir, que Forks era el hogar de los metamorfos, probablemente no debería ir porque soy mitad vampiro, y los lobos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales, pero como ya he dicho solo soy mitad vampiro, y además son amigos de Charlie y Sue, y no necesitan saber que soy la hija de Aro.

- Iré si no vuelves a decir eso- Dije y todos en la mesa se rieron.

Sentía los ojos de alguien en mi espalda y un dolor persistente en la cabeza, ¡el que adivine quien es gana un premio!,

El que pensó en Edward Cullen acertó, y gano la satisfacción de haber acertado.

Gire la cabeza para mirarlo, y encontré un vampiro extremadamente concentrado, tratando de leer mi mente. Intente infructuosamente no rodar los ojos. Pasó un tiempo intentándolo hasta que giró su rostro, y yo volví a fingir que prestaba atención a la conversación de mi mesa.

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente, y me fui a la clase de biología que tendría con Cullen.

Cuando llegué al salón de clase, él todavía no había llegado, me dirigí a mi asiento y me senté. Después de un rato, escuche una silla ser arrastra, no tenia que mirar a ver quién era, su olor lo delató, era mi compañero de banco. Vale la pena señalar que era completamente innecesario, que hiciera ruido con la silla, los vampiros son seres que pueden ser extremadamente silenciosos, probablemente quería llamar la atención a su llegada.

-Hola- Dijo mientras se acomodaba.

-Hola- Respondí.

Pensé que la conversación ya estaba terminada igual que ayer, pero siguió hablando.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, no me pude presentar adecuadamente la clase pasada, ¿tú debes ser Bella?- Dijo tratando de sonar amistoso

-Eso. - Le respondí.

-Es aburrida esta lluvia, ¿No?- Me preguntó, y yo contuve la risa, ahora me hablaba sobre el clima. Creo que alguien ha estado bebiendo sangre contaminada.

-Un poco incómoda, pero nada más- Hablé con un encogimiento de hombros.

En ese momento el profesor llamó la atención de la clase.

-Bien clase, hoy haremos un trabajo de a dos- Dijo el profesor, y yo odie mi suerte.

Él terminó de explicar el trabajo y repartió los microscopios.

-Las damas primero, compañera- Sonrió, y yo me moleste otro poco -O si quieres puedo empezar yo-

-No, yo comienzo- Dije y el me dio una sonrisa torcida.

Eché un vistazo rápido en el microscopio y le dije:

-Profase- Dije en un tono egocéntrico.

Resistí el impulso infantil de burlarme de el y sacarle la lengua como una nena de 5 años.

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?- Preguntó, pensando que me había equivocado, ya que seguramente pensaba que con mirarla, "con mi visión humana", me era imposible darme cuenta tan rápido de la fase.

Miró rápidamente y dijo:

-Profase.

Cambió la diapositiva, miró rápidamente y dijo:

-Anafase.

-¿Puedo mirar?- Pregunte por puro fastidio, no creo que él se haya equivocado, estoy segura de que ya se sabe la materia mejor que el profesor.

Él no contestó, simplemente tendió el microscopio en mi dirección. Miré rápidamente y respondí:

-Anafase.

Terminamos el ejercicio rápidamente. Cuando el profesor vio que no estábamos haciendo nada vino a nuestra mesa, y vio que habíamos terminado, además de que todo estaba correcto.

-Sr. Cullen ¿no cree Srta. Swan debe tener la oportunidad de ver bajo el microscopio?-

-En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas- Respondió Edward.

-Me alegro de que sean compañeros de banco- Dijo el Sr. Banner y se fue a su escritorio murmurando. -Para que otros tengan la oportunidad de aprender algo por sí mismos- Probablemente pensando que no podíamos escucharlo.

-Así que… ¿por que tu y tu familia tuvo que mudarse a Forks?-Preguntó con curiosidad. Francamente creo que este vampiro o tiene trastorno de personalidad múltiple o es bipolar.

-Mis tíos se cansaron de la gran ciudad, y decidieron mudarse a Forks, así que aquí llegue.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres, porque ellos no viven contigo?- Pregunto aun mas curioso.

-Mi padre no sabe que yo existo, y mi madre murió durante mi nacimiento- Dije fríamente.

-Oh, lo siento- Dijo con expresión triste.

-No lo sientas- Dije.

-¿Sabes quién es tu padre?-

-Lo sé- Le respondí simplemente no quería profundizar demasiado en el tema, además no tiene ni que sospechar de quien soy hija.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por conocerlo?-

-No, mi padre es un monstruo, lo quiero fuera- No sé por qué dije eso.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, si puedes cambiar el asunto de conversación te lo agradecería- Respondí fríamente, hablar de Aro, me pone nerviosa, incluso mas hablando de él con un vampiro.

-Entendido, perdón- Dijo con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que me preguntó:

-¿Te gusta vivir con sus tíos? ¿Son hermanos de su madre?-

-Me encanta estar con ellos, pero no son los hermanos de mi madre, son sus amigos. Los llamo tíos por costumbre, no podría pensar en mejores personas para llamar familia, no sé qué haría sin ellos, daría mi vida por ellos, como también mataría a los que los amenazan- Dije seriamente, pero cuando termine de hablar suspire.

Él no contestó, ni hizo otra pregunta, se quedó mirando hacia el vació, parecía muy pensativo. A veces sentía que mi cabeza dolía un poco, todavía no ha renunciado a tratar de leer mi mente.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto de la clase cuando la campana sonó, corrió fuera del aula.

Fui a mi camioneta y me dirigí a casa, al llegar allí me di cuenta de que no había nadie, fui a la cocina y vi una nota de Sue.

_Bella,_

_Charlie está trabajando y yo me fui a la reserva.__No sé a qué hora vamos a llegar.__Hay comida en la nevera por si sientes hambre._

_Sue._

Me preparé algo de comer, fui a la habitación y me puse cualquier canal de tv.

Me quedé un rato viendo la televisión. Empecé a tener sueño y decidí ir a la cama, me di una ducha, me lavé los dientes y me fui a la cama, estuve rodando en la cama hasta que me quede dormida, tuve un sueño extraño, pero no lo recuerdo.

* * *

Hola a todos, ya termine de traducir este capitulo y les aviso que el próximo va a ser para el sábado en la noche. Bueno les agradezco a todos y un saludo para **thequeenredforever**, para **Renesmee Black Cullen1096 **y para **marieisahale.**

Bueno nos leemos el sábado.

bye


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Edward POV

El día de hoy estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para pasar, es probable que tenga que ver con la chica Swan, yo estaba ansioso por verla, aunque no lo admita en voz alta.

Estábamos en el almuerzo, mis hermanos estaban hablando trivialidades, y yo estaba tratando de ignorar los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes de esta escuela, y mirando a la entrada de la cafetería, esperando el momento en que Bella iría con sus amigos.

* ¿Qué es lo que tanto mira Edward allí? * Se le preguntaba mentalmente Rosalie.

-¿Edward perdiste algo por ahí?- Esa pregunta sólo podía ser de Emmett.

-Creo que está esperando a alguien- Dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué crees eso Alice?- Le pregunté. Sí que estaba esperando a la chica, pero no lo admitiría.

-Intuición- Contestó ella.

¿Desde cuándo tienes intuición Alice?-Le pregunte. (A/N: Para aquellos que no entiendan, como Alice puede ver el futuro, no necesita la intuición, lo que necesita solo lo ve).

-Ah! Desde siempre la tengo- Dijo un poco enfadada.

No le respondí ya que en ese momento Bella entró en la cafetería junto con Ángela, después de haber comprado el almuerzo, fueron a la mesa con sus otros amigos.

-Con que era la chica nueva a quien esperabas, ¿eh?- Una vez algo asi sólo podría haber venido de Emmett.

-No molestes Emmett- Fue mi corta respuesta.

-Ahhhhhh! Te esta gustando la humana, ya estaba pensando que eras gay. Es muy linda, ¡felicidades!- Iba a matar a Emmett, y lo iba a hacer muy lentamente.

Respire profundamente, para no hacer una locura y no respondí.

-El silencio es consentimiento- Dijo

-Cállate Emmett- Dije con los dientes apretados.

Dejé de prestar atención a las tonterías que mi hermano dijo, y comencé a prestar atención a la conversación de Bella con sus amigos.

-Bella estamos arreglando para ir a First Beach este fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?-Pregunto Newton.

-Uh, ¿dónde queda?- Pregunto Bella.

-La Push, baby, La Push- Dijo Eric por Newton.

- Iré si no vuelves a decir eso- Dijo ella y todos en la mesa se rieron.

La Push, el hogar de los lobos, no podemos ir hasta allí, sino se desataría una guerra entre nosotros.

La miré fijamente, tratando por todos los medios leer su mente, pero nada funcionó.

Probablemente sentía mis ojos en su espalda, por lo que giro la cara hacia mí, ella rodó los ojos y me sostuvo la mirada por un momento. Estuve un tiempo tratando de descifrar su mente, pero no logre nada, en cambio sus ojos me mostraron mucho. En sus ojos color chocolate se encontraban secretos, muchos secretos, que yo conseguiría revelar.

Seguí sosteniendo su mirada por un momento, hasta que se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigir su atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba en su mesa.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, me pregunte cuáles eran los secretos que escondía, decidí que iba a hablar con ella en la clase de biología, tal vez así pueda descubrir algo. Si mis hermanos dijeron o me preguntaron algo yo no los escuche. Estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos, que como siempre desde que la conocí, eran sobre Bella.

Cuando el almuerzo termino, fui a la clase de biología, pero camine más despacio de lo habitual, cuando llegué allí, ella ya estaba sentada en su lugar.

Corrí la silla, haciendo un ruido innecesario, por qué los humanos se sienten más cómodos cuando escuchan que alguien se acerca.

-Hola- Dije mientras me acomodaba.

-Hola- Respondió.

Ella no dijo nada más, así que decidí presentarme adecuadamente para deshacer la imagen que probablemente hizo de mí la clase pasada.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, no me pude presentar adecuadamente la clase pasada, ¿tú debes ser Bella?- Dije tratando de sonar amistoso.

-Eso- Respondió ella, no parecía querer hablar, pero yo iba a tratar de todos modos.

-Es aburrida esta lluvia, ¿No?- Le pregunté, ya que decidí iniciar la conversación con un tema más neutral... el tiempo.

-Un poco incómoda, pero nada más- Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Cuando abrí la boca para preguntarle mas cosas sobre ella, el maestro llamó la atención de la clase.

-Bien clase, hoy haremos un trabajo de a dos- Dijo el profesor, y yo ame mi suerte.

El explico el trabajo que yo había echo por lo menos 100 veces y repartió los microscopios.

-Las damas primero, compañera- Dije sonriendo, pero pareció estar un poco molesta- O si quieres puedo empezar yo- le pregunte sinceramente.

-No, yo comienzo- Dijo y sonreí.

No se por que pero a verla muy detenidamente, pero no para leerle el pensamiento, sino por otra cosa. Bella tenía el pelo castaño, la piel casi tan blanca como la mía, su cuerpo era pequeño pero proporcional y tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, tan hermosos como ella. Mi mente muy creativa comenzó a imaginar muchas cosas, pero logre que parara.

Cogió el microscopio, le dio una rápida mirada y dijo:

-Profase-

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?- Le pregunte, pensando que se había equivocado, ya que con su visión humana, era imposible que se diese cuenta tan rápido de la fase.

-Profase- Dije después de darle un rápido vistazo al microscopio, era increíble había acertado.

Coloque otra diapositiva y la mire:

-Anafase.

-¿Puedo mirar?- Me preguntó. ¡Ja! Si claro, yo voy a errar.

No le respondí, simplemente le tendí el microscopio en su dirección. Miro rápidamente y respondió:

-Anafase.

Terminamos el ejercicio antes que los demás, ella es muy inteligente. Cuando el profesor vio que no estábamos haciendo nada vino a nuestra mesa, y vio que habíamos terminado, además de que todo estaba correcto.

-Sr. Cullen ¿no cree Srta. Swan debe tener la oportunidad de ver bajo el microscopio?- Dijo algo enojado y pensando que yo había echo todo el trabajo solo para impresionarla. Se equivocaba, aunque no en todo, si había querido impresionarla, pero no yo no lo había echo todo, y tampoco había logrado impresionarla.

-En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas- Le contesté.

-Me alegro de que sean compañeros de banco- Dijo el Sr. Banner y se fue a su escritorio murmurando -Para que otros tengan la oportunidad de aprender algo por sí mismos- Pensando que no podíamos escucharlo.

-Así que… ¿por que tu y tu familia tuvo que mudarse a Forks?- Pregunte tratando de sacar mas información sobre ella, para averiguar por qué no podía leer su mente, y cuales eran los secretos que escondían sus ojos.

-Mis tíos se cansaron de la gran ciudad, y decidieron mudarse a Forks, así que aquí llegue- Respondió simplemente ella, pero yo no estaba satisfecho con su contestación.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres, porque ellos no viven contigo?- Pregunte aun mas curioso.

-Mi padre no sabe que yo existo, y mi madre murió durante mi nacimiento- Dijo fríamente.

-Oh, lo siento- Hablé un poco avergonzado y muy triste de haber sacado el tema.

-No lo sientas- Dijo.

¿Sabes quién es tu padre?-Le pregunté antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-Lo se- Respondió simplemente, pero como siempre yo quería saber mas.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por conocerlo?- Pregunte un poco confundido, aunque trate de que no se notara en mi voz.

-No, mi padre es un monstruo, lo quiero fuera- Eso me dejo aun mas sorprendido y confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- No pude evitar preguntarle eso por la forma en que hablaba de su padre, no es que él fuera un vampiro, nosotros si somos monstruos.

-No quiero hablar de eso, si puedes cambiar el asunto de conversación te lo agradecería- Respondo fríamente.

-Entendido, perdón- Dije arrepentido de que mi curiosidad se haya salido tanto de control.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta tratando de volver al diálogo antes, le pregunte:

-¿Te gusta vivir con sus tíos? ¿Son hermanos de tu madre?-

-Me encanta estar con ellos, pero no son los hermanos de mi madre, son sus amigos. Los llamo tíos por costumbre, no podría pensar en mejores personas para llamar familia, no sé qué haría sin ellos, daría mi vida por ellos, como también mataría a los que los amenazan- Dijo seriamente, pero cuando termino de hablar suspiro.

Parecía bastante segura de que mataría para proteger a sus tíos, pero yo no puedo imaginar su lucha, ella se veía tan frágil que era imposible.

No conteste nada mas, estaba tratando de absorber todo lo que me había dicho, tratando de entender por qué ella no quiere ver a su padre, y también pensando en la manera que hablo de sus tíos. En eso puedo decir que yo la entiendo, porque si alguien amenazara a Carlisle, a Esme, o alguien de mi familia, también los mataria.

No dije nada mas el resto de la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana, rápidamente salí del salón, al igual que la última clase.

Al llegar a mi coche, vi que Alice ya me esperaba, pero ella estaba sola.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Solo estaba viendo algo- Respondió.

Alice estaba extraña, ella me escondía algo, lo sabia porque en su mente estaba traduciendo su primera prueba de japonés.

-¿Qué escondes Alice?- Pregunte tratando de sonar amenazante.

-No estoy escondiendo nada- Habló demasiado rápido, sospecha confirmada, me esconde algo.

-No me engañas Alice, vamos ¡habla!- Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-No es nada Edward- Dijo aun mas nerviosa, solo un empujón mas y estoy seguro de que habla.

-Si no hablas te sacara todas y digo ¡todas! Tus tarjetas de crédito y te las voy a romper una por una, ¿entendiste?- Dije amenazándola, y podía estar segura de que lo haría sino me decía lo que escondía.

-¡No te atreverías!- Me grito, estoy seguro, que vio que si lo haria.

-Sabes que lo haré, sino me dices que es lo que escondes- Le dije en un tono entre burlón y serio.

Suspiró y me mostró una visión. La visión era de Bella y yo abrazados, parecíamos felices y enamorados, y luego yo la bese.

-No, no va a suceder Alice, voy a cambiar eso- Dije alterado, eso no podía suceder, yo jamás la condenaría

-No podrás Edward, ya estaba escrito que es su destino estar juntos- Dijo cansadamente, ya sabia que discutiríamos por esto.

-No, yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, no voy a condenar a Bella a nuestro mundo, es muy peligroso, me alejare, y nunca va a suceder- Dije convencido.

Ella suspiró con impaciencia, y me hablo con el pensamiento.

* Piensa en eso Edward, piensa en no volver a ver a Bella *.

Entendí lo que quería decir, la idea de no volver a ver a Bella fue dolorosa.

-Pero yo sólo conozco de hace dos días- Dije tratando de aferrarme a cualquier escusa.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de amor a primera vista?- Preguntó irónicamente.

-No, no va a suceder, no voy a dejar que eso suceda-

-Yo no te veo salir- Dijo en un tono tanto burlón como feliz, estaba loca.

-No lo haré, pero no voy a estar más cerca de ella- Dije.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Dijo rindiéndose -pero te advierto de que vas a ser muy infeliz, dejarás escapar al amor de tu vida-

En este momento vimos a los demás venir en nuestra dirección. Jasper probablemente al sentir mi confusión, paso a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

* ¿Qué pasará? * Se preguntó mentalmente, me limité a sacudir la cabeza, para que entendiera que no era nada.

Los dejé en casa y salí a correr un poco.

¿Puedo cambiar el futuro? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Bella? Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban mi mente.

Yo tendría que mantenerme alejado de ella, ya no podía hablar con ella, no se podía crear ningún vínculo entre nosotros. No podía enamorarse de mí, y no lo haría. Algún día iba a encontrar a alguien adecuado para ella, un ser humano como ella. La idea de verla en brazos de otro hizo que un gruñido se formara en mi pecho, y que un dolor golpeara en mi muerto corazón.

Una pregunta más formó en mi mente. ¿Seré capaz de mantenerme alejado de ella?

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, este me resulto algo largo de traducir ya que me tomo 2 horas (tiene 6 hojas en word) y bastante trabajo, pero lo logre. Un beso y un saludo para **Renesmee Black** **Cullen1096**, para **marieishale**, para **Guest**, para **Connie1**, para** C11Yazmii**, para **lis3011 **y para todos los que leen esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Bella POV

Estaba yendo para la escuela cuando tuve una visión.

_Edward y yo, abrazados en lo que parecía ser un claro, parecíamos completamente enamorados, estábamos mirándonos, hasta que el empieza a acercarse a mí y me besa_. (N/A: Es la misma visión que Alice tiene en el capitulo 5).

No, no va a pasar, no voy a caer en el amor con un vampiro, no voy a dejar que eso pase, no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para cambiar esa visión, nunca mas voy a hablar con Edward, ni siquiera mirarlo, si es necesario, para que no suceda.

Llegué a la escuela, y vi que el estaba parado junto al auto con sus hermanos, hablaban animadamente, pero Edward no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a lo que hablaban, a veces se veía a través del estacionamiento como si estuviera esperando a alguien, al ver el mi camioneta, y ver que lo miraba, me miró fijamente y me sostuvo la mirada, hasta que fue necesario hacer un giro para aparcar el coche.

Salí de la camioneta y me dirigí a mi primera clase, por desgracia tenia que pasar cerca de los Cullen, yo pase sin mirarlos, pero sentía la mirada de uno de ellos en la espalda, no me volví para ver quién era, pero estaba bastante segura de que era Edward.

[...]

Muy a mi pesar las clases empezaron rápido, ya que no estaba prestando atención a lo que los maestros decían, yo solamente pensaba en cómo ignorar a Edward. Estaba pensando seriamente en saltarme biología, pero no huiría.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería, no tenía hambre, la visión me había hecho perder por completo el apetito.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Preguntó Mike.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada. - No era una mentira, me sentía cansado, a pesar de haber dormido muy bien.

En ese momento, sentí que alguien me observaba, miré hacia atrás para ver quién era a pesar de tener una buena suposición, y no me equivoque. Edward me miraba a mí, y cuando me volví hacia él, me sostuvo la mirada. Debido a la concentración, que estaba teniendo para intentar leer mi mente, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y lo peor es que el dolor iba en aumento, no pude resistir hacer una mueca de dolor, y me puse una mano en la frente, tratando de aliviar el dolor. ¡ENCERIO, POR QUE NO SE DEJA DE INTENTAR LEER MI MENTE, MALDITO VAMPIRO CURIOSO Y FISGON, QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE NO LO VA A CONSEGUIR!

Después de un rato, el dolor cesó y me las arreglé para librarme de su mirada. Me volví hacia la mesa donde Jessica me miraba con curiosidad, simplemente me encogí de hombros, para que entendiera que no tenia importancia.

El resto de la comida fue rápida, y ya iba a la clase de biología con Mike, el balbuceaba algo, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención, me preocupaba cómo me iba a ir en la clase.

Cuando llegué a el salón, el ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa.

Una vez que llegué a mi banco, me limité a saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza, y él respondió de igual manera, me senté y me volví hacia el frente esperando que el profesor empezara, el me miró de reojo y me di cuenta que estaba en la misma posición que yo. Rápidamente desvié mis ojos para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había mirado.

El Sr. Banner llamó la atención de la clase y comenzó a explicar el tema de hoy. Pero mi mente estaba muy lejos, estaba demasiado concentrada en no mirar a Edward, pero a veces cuando lo miraba de reojo me encontraba con que el también me observaba, pero cuando eso sucedía desviábamos rápidamente nuestras miradas, parecíamos dos adolescentes tonto, y no dos inmortales de siglos.

La clase se prolongaba, y no recuerdo una palabra de lo que el profesor habló en el salón, pero eso no sería un problema, ya que me sabia toda la materia con puntos y comas.

Edward no dijo nada durante toda la lección, yo no le hice caso y el me ignoró. Por alguna razón, estaba triste. Yo sabia que su hermana habia tenido la misma vision que yo, y seguramente él al igual que yo no quería que sucediera. Pensar en ello hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, así que rápidamente aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente, y me puse a pensar que eso debería ser algo bueno, ya que disminuye las posibilidades de la visión se cumpla, ¿Entonces por que estoy tan deprimida?

Suspiré, ya estaba camino a educación física. No podía soportar pensar en ello, no quería que la visión suceda, no quería que ninguno de los Cullen encontrara información sobre mí, ya que estoy segura de que me entregarían a los Volturi y de todo, lo que quiero menos, es que Aro sapa de mí.

El silbato del entrenador Clapp me sacó de mi ensoñación.

[...]

En el entrenamiento me fue horrible, estaba completamente distraída, y termine perjudicando a Mike, y a la otra chica que me estuvo mirando fijamente con expresión de odio hasta que me fui del estacionamiento.

Al llegar a casa, fui a la cocina y me encontré con Sue, tome un poco de agua, y me senté en una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo fue el colegio?- Me pregunto amablemente.

-Aburrido, aburrido, molesto, molesto, aburrido… y así sucesivamente- Conteste entre cansada y enojada.

Ella se echó a reír.

-No hay que alegrarse del mal ajeno- Le dije molesta.

Sue se rió más fuerte, pero se detuvo cuando le lancé mi mejor mirada asesina.

-Está bien, pequeña nerviosa- Dijo conteniendo la risa.

La volví a mirar mal.

-No te ríes con nada, no pareces en nada a tu apariencia adolescente- Dijo.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- Dije sin ánimos de discutir mas

Ella no respondió, se limitó a sonreír y sacudir la cabeza.

-Y entonces ¿algo nuevo con los vampiros?

Decidí no decirle nada de mi visión.

-No todo sigue igual, no tienen idea de quién o qué soy- Dije dándole una sonrisa al final, no era una mentira.

-¿Y te acercaste a ellos? Tal vez no son peligrosos- Dijo de manera pensativa

-No, es mejor no correr riesgos- Dije seriamente.

Realmente no me gustaría presentarme a ellos, y que al día siguiente tenga a la guardia Volturi en la puerta, diciéndome: -Ey! ¿tu eres Isabella Swan?, venimos a llevarte a Volterra o si no quieres te matamos, ah y por cierto te delataron los Cullen-. Definitivamente no quería eso.

Ella suspiró, pero no siguió el asunto.

Estamos hablando de trivialidades, y gracias a Dios, no volvimos a hablar de los Cullen.

Alrededor de las 19 horas, Charlie llegó a casa. Él consiguió un trabajo como jefe de la policía, la verdad no veo la necesidad de una, y es que en Forks no hay nadie tan estupido para cometer un crimen aquí, ya todos saben todo de todos, bueno excluyendo nuestro secreto y el de los Cullen. Sin embargo, cuando le pregunté, dijo que sólo aceptaba el trabajo, para controlar más fácilmente a los seres míticos, que al parecer les gusta estar alrededor de esta zona, porque tendría un acceso más fácil a el cuerpo de la víctima.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más. Luego me fui a hacer mis deberes, que termine rápidamente, Sue me ayudó a hacer la cena, ya que no le gusta cocinar con magia, ya que cree que la comida no tiene el mismo sabor.

Después de lavar los platos, con magia, me lave los dientes y me prepare para ir a dormir.

Me acosté y me dormí fácilmente. Soñaba con Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Edward POV

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo hablamos, ya que yo la ignoro y ella me ignora a mi. Confieso que me enoje cuando ella no trató de hablar conmigo.

-Edward, vamos a llegar tarde- Gritó Alice.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a velocidad humana. No estaba ni un poco ansioso por ir a la escuela, no desde que nos ignorábamos.

Al llegar al colegio, me quede apoyado en el coche junto con mis hermanos, esperando a que sonara el timbre de la primera clase. Estaba mirando los coches que venían para ver el momento en que Bella llegara.

No tardó mucho en aparecer. Aparco su camioneta, en el lado contrario a donde estábamos. Una vez fuera, vio distraídamente las ruedas de su coche, hasta que un ruido tomó su atención, seguí su mirada, y vi que la camioneta de Tyler había perdido el control y se dirigía a ella. No conseguí pensar en nada más.

-Ella no- Grité, pero mi grito fue ahogado por el ruido de las ruedas de la furgoneta, deslizándose sobre el hielo.

Corrí a velocidad vampirica hacia Bella, sin preocuparme si alguien me veía, y haciendo caso omiso a los pensamientos de mis hermanos.

Cuando llegué al lado de Bella, que único que era capaz de hacer era levantar la mano para protegerse la cara, y murmurar:

-Protego- _(N/A: Cualquier persona que haya leído a HP, debe conocer este hechizo, creo que no es físico, es sólo contra otros hechizos, pero vamos a suponer que también sirve físicamente)._

En ese momento la cogí de la cintura y la corrí del camino de la camioneta, pero al parecer Bella era un imán para los problemas, porque la furgoneta volvió de nuevo hacia nuestra dirección. Cuando el coche se acercaba, levante una mano, (para poder ser capaz de frenarla) y puse a Bella detrás mió. No me preocupaba si alguien me podía ver, mi preocupación era Bella, y ella que este bien.

A la distancia podía oír el ruido de las ambulancias, así como la sirena del coche de la policía.

Bella trató de levantarse, pero no se lo permití, porque por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba disfrutando de tenerla en mis brazos.

Los médicos y la policía estaban tratando de quitar la camioneta para poder llegar a nosotros. Bella comenzó a agitarse, y trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez se lo permití.

Había una cosa que me incomodaba, y antes de que me pudiese contener ya había hablado:

-¿Bella que es protego?- Pregunte confundido.

-No es nada, te lo explicaré en otro momento- Me respondió, pero por su tono me di cuenta de que no me explicaría nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Después de un rato oí la voz mental de Charlie, su tío.

* Me pregunto qué pasó y ¿por qué los Cullen con ella? *

Parecía como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo, pero seguro eran suposiciones mías.

Finalmente consiguieron mover la furgoneta, yo podría haberlo hecho mucho más rápido, pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte, porque parecía que nadie me había visto correr hacia Bella, e incluso detener la furgoneta, y creían que estaba junto a ella. Los humanos parecen estar ciegos, aunque obviamente eso es bueno para mí.

Charlie consiguió acercarse, antes de que los paramédicos y vino a ver cómo estaba Bella.

-Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto realmente preocupado.

Ella se rió un poco de su desesperación y le respondió:

-Charlie, estoy bien, fue sólo un accidente, luego te lo explico mejor, ¿ahora podemos ir a casa?- Dijo tranquilamente, ¿Quién rayos esta tranquilo cuando por poco es arrollado por una camioneta?

-Es mejor que ir al hospital para ver si hay algún trauma- Dijo Carlisle, que vino en cuanto pudo pasar a través de toda la gente.

-No hay necesidad Dr. Cullen, estoy bien- Respondió Bella, levantándose.

-Déjame examinarte, como mínimo, prometo que no te dejare hospitalizada- Prometió Carlisle.

Ella miró a Charlie, quien se limitó a asentir, y ella suspiró en derrota.

-Esta bien- Dijo derrotada, pero se podía ver que no estaba ni un poco feliz.

Me levante de donde estaba sentado, en cuanto vi a Carlisle acercarse a mí.

-Tu también Edward- Dijo.

Lo miré con incredulidad, pero la frase la completo en su cabeza.

* Sólo para disimular, la chica podría sospechar, si ya no sospecha*.

-Esta bien, papa- Respondí, aunque yo tampoco esta muy feliz.

Bella fue al hospital con el jefe Swan en la patrulla y yo me fui con mi padre en su coche.

El viaje fue silencioso, Carlisle trató de no pensar en el accidente, pero a veces lo hacia, y me di cuenta de que estaba orgulloso de mí por haber salvado la vida de Bella. Un orgullo que no me lo merezco, porque había puesto en peligro nuestro secreto.

Al llegar al hospital, fui el despacho de Carlisle, espere a que terminara de ver a Bella y Tyler, que había estado en una situación mucho peor que la Bella, el estaba cubierto de sangre, debido a que las ventanas de la camioneta, se habian roto.

[...]

Yo estaba impaciente, preguntándome como estaba Bella y si, en mi necesidad de protegerla, la había lastimado.

* Si sigues caminando así, vas a perforar el piso* Pensó Carlisle.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro a una velocidad que era rápido para los humanos, pero lento para los vampiros.

Dejé de caminar, pero ignore el comentario de Carlisle.

-¿Cómo está?- Le pregunte completamente ansioso y preocupado.

-Está bien, sin un rasguño, no tenía nada, bien hecho Edward- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspiré con alivio.

* Pero... * Comenzó a pensar Carlisle, aunque no termino.

-Pero que, Carlisle- Dije desesperado.

-Bella tiene algunas particularidades- Dijo de manera pensante.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunte perdido, ¿A que se refería?

-Su piel es un poco fría- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Estaba sentada en el hielo, obviamente va a estar fría- Contrarreste cualquier supocisión que quisiera hacer con eso.

-También tiene reflejos demasiados rápidos para un humano- Volvió a rebatir.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?- Pregunte desconfiadamente.

-Cuando la enfermera fue a buscar un vaso de agua que era de Bella, se le deslizo, y se fue al suelo, pero Bella, lo atrapó cuando salía de la mano de la enfermera, con una rapidez extrema.

No le respondí. No tenia que responderle.

Ahora me preguntaba mas cuales eran los secretos que Bella guardaba. Tal vez ella es descendiente de algo del mundo sobrenatural. No, eso no es posible, si fuese posible Carlisle lo sabría.

Todo esto debería ser sólo una coincidencia. Lo del frío se explica fácilmente, ya que estuvo bastante tiempo sentada en el hielo, además de que en Forks siempre hace frió. Y para lo otro debe haber una respuesta humanamente normal.

Carlisle tuvo que haberse equivocado.

Salí del despacho de mi padre, y ahora estaba buscando a Bella, quería verla, pero cuando pase vi que sus tíos se la llevaban a su casa. Tendría que hablar con ella mañana.

Yo también debía ir a casa, mis hermanos deben estar furiosos conmigo por exponerme de esa manera, aunque nadie me haya visto. Decidí esperar a Carlisle, el no dejaría que me arranquen la cabeza, creo…

El camino a casa fue en un completo silencio.

Al llegar a casa, fui bombardeado por los pensamientos de Rosalie.

* ¡Es un estupido! ¡Como nos va a exponer de esa manera! ¡Es un maldito lunático!...* Se iban poniendo peor, así que mejor no seguir escuchándolos.

En cuanto entramos, todos nos fuimos al comedor, que lo utilizábamos como salón de reuniones.

En cuanto todos tomamos nuestro lugar, empecé a hablar:

-Pido disculpas por casi haber expuesto nuestro secreto, pero no iba dejar morir a la chica- Dije serio y completamente sincero.

-Lo sabemos Edward, y no te culpamos- Dijo Carlisle.

Rosalie resopló.

-Habla por ti- Dijo muy, pero muy enojada.

-¿Que quieres decir Rosalie?- Le preguntó Carlisle.

-La chica vio demasiado, ella debe morir- Dijo seriamente, y sin un poco de culpa o remordimiento.

-¡NO¡- Grité, exaltándome y gruñéndole, ¡Nadie la iba a tocar!.

-Tranquilízate Edward- Dijo Esme, los demás seguían en silencio.

-Yo no voy a dejar que maten a Bella por mi error- Dije, aunque esa no era toda la razón.

-Nadie va a morir hijo, cálmate- Dijo Carlisle, tratando de serenarme.

-Pero Carlisle...- Comenzó a decir Rosalie.

-No, Rose- La corto Alice.

-¡¿Que?!- Preguntó Rosalie, ahora no solo me miraba mal, sino que era a mi, a Carlisle y que también a Alice

-No puedes matar a Bella- Dijo tranquila pero a la vez seria.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Rosalie, entre enojada y curiosa.

-Porque un día va a formar parte de esta familia- Dijo Alice, completamente segura

-No comiences, Alice-Dije, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó Emmett a Alice, pero ella no le hizo caso y se dirigió a mí.

-No te sirvió evitarla, la visión es cada vez más sólida

-No, Alice- Dije.

-¿Nos pueden incluir en la conversación?- Preguntó Emmett. Él siempre se enojaba cuando Alice y yo, empezamos a tener conversaciones así.

-Oh, claro- Dijo Alice.

Alice estaba empezando a aprender como utilizar su nuevo don, ahora podía proyectar imágenes.

Les mostró a mis hermanos la misma visión que me había mostrado. Como la había visto antes, pude darme cuenta de que estaba más sólida, ahora sabia que iba a suceder si o si, simplemente no sabia cuando.

Cuando termino de mostrarles, todo el mundo estaba asombrado.

-Así que Edwardcito es apasionado, y yo que pensaba que eras gay- No hace falta decir que ese desafortunado comentario fue de Emmett.

-Bueno, creo que termina la discusión, aquí nadie puede hacerle daño a Bella, porque ella va a ser la compañera de Edward- Dijo Carlisle serio, auque estaba feliz.

Yo todavía estaba en shock, la visión era tan sólida, ¿Pero de verdad estaba enamorado de Bella?

Mi familia estaba feliz de que había encontrado a alguien, ya que era el único sin pareja. Incluso Rosalie estaba feliz.

Yo estaba muy confundido, quería salir de este lío de pensamientos.

-Voy a correr- Dije antes de salir, lo mas rápido que pude, al bosque.

No sé cuánto tiempo corrí sin dirección, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de pie al lado de la casa de los Swan y estaba escalando la pared, buscando la habitación de Bella. Para mi suerte, la primera ventana que vi, era la habitación correcta.

Abrí la ventana con cuidado, para no hacer ruido y despertarla, y entre.

Bella dormía plácidamente. Me senté en un sillón, y me quede velando su sueño.

Después de un rato, comenzó a inquietarse y empezó a murmurar:

-Madre, ten cuidado por favor, ¡Aléjate de ella monstruo!- Yo quería acercarme a ella y calmarla, pero si me viese sin duda empeoraría la situación -No, por favor, no hagas esto, por favor- Decía una y otra vez, y yo me estaba desesperando.

Ella grito, y se despertó y yo me fui corriendo a velocidad vampirica a esconder al armario.

-Maldición- Murmuró probablemente recordando la pesadilla.

Yo me quede dentro de su armario, completamente inmóvil, hasta que su respiración se calmó, lo que indicaba que se había vuelto a dormir. Me senté otra vez en el sillón.

Ahora parecía que había dejado de tener pesadillas.

Después de un rato, comenzó a murmurar cosas inteligibles. Hasta que dijo algo:

-Edward-

Ella dijo mi nombre con tanta claridad que al principio pensé que se había despertado y me había visto, pero luego me fije bien, y ella seguía durmiendo y soñando conmigo. Miré su rostro en busca de algo que pudiera indicar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla conmigo, pero ella sonreía.

-Edward, no te vayas- Susurró de nuevo.

Mi corazón muerto se llenó de alegría, era como si hubiera vuelto a latir. No pude evitar sonreír.

Ella soñaba conmigo, y quería que me quedara con ella.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que amaba a Bella, y siempre la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Decidí que no ignoraría mas a Bella, le hablaría, la conquistaría.

¡Isabella Swan será mía!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Bella POV

Esta mañana ha sido sin duda la peor de todas, ya que gracias a Tyler, Edward casi se enteró de lo que soy, y estoy segura de que va a buscar lo que es protego, aunque no va a encontrar nada, pero se puede ver que es un hechizo.

Luego tuve que ir al hospital, para que el Dr. Prezas me examine, era totalmente innecesario, ya que nunca me enfermo, y puede ser peligroso para mi secreto, ya que mi sangre es diferente a la de otros humanos, sin contar otros detalles, pero gracias a Dios, no trató de tomar muestras de mi sangre ni nada de eso, porque creo que sería bastante difícil explicar por que es la aguja la que se rompe y no mi piel.

Me preguntaba porque el hechizo no había funcionado. Estoy segura de que lo hice bien, porque pude ver el escudo que se expandía (aunque para los demás era invisible), recuerdo que lo estaba logrando, pero luego Edward me toco, y me hizo perder la concentración y por lo tanto el escudo.

Como cada vez que recuerdo su nombre, ya no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza, recuerdo la sensación de tener sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura, tenerlo tan cerca de mí, la forma en la que huele. ¡Para Bella, deja de recordar! pensé sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos.

Estaba en casa, acostada en mi cama, sin ganas de hacer nada, yo sabía que tenía que cazar, pero el día de hoy no quería hacer nada.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que ni me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida.

Por desgracia, la noche no fue tranquila, soñaba con Aro, matando a mi madre, y me desperté en la noche, completamente asustada. Casi no pude dormir de nuevo, pero cuando lo volví a hacer soñé con Edward otra vez, pero este sueño era diferente, le pedía que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo.

Me desperté un poco perturbada por el sueño. ¿Por qué querría Edward se quedara conmigo?

Una pequeña voz en el fondo de mi mente dijo:

_Porque estas enamorada de el._

No, yo no puedo estar enamorada de él, es peligroso.

_¿Tienes miedo de que el vampirito te lastime?_ preguntó aquella vocecita irritante.

Por supuesto que no, el no es peligroso para mí, yo soy peligrosa para él.

_No es esa clase de dolor del que estoy hablando, querida._

Oh! No lo es, entonces de que tipo... Ah, ya entendí ¿crees que puede llegar a lastimar a mi corazón?

_Exactamente._

No, no va a pasar, no estoy enamorada de él.

_¡Claro que si!, a cada instante estas mas enamorada de el, solamente no te das cuenta. __Estupida vocecita._

No, yo no estoy equivocada, ¡la equivocada eres tu!

_Nunca me equivoco, querida Bella._

¡¿Quién eres tu, como crees saber que siento o dejo de sentir?!

_Yo soy tu conciencia, yo sé todo acerca de ti. Ahora piensa en esto, pienso en Edward con otra mujer._

Esta bien, pero veras que te equivocas.

Pensé en Edward con una vampira, él la besa, le dice que la ama, y con cada escena que inventaba mi cabeza, una ira iba creciendo en mí. Me obligué a dejar de pensar en esas escenas.

_¡Viste! Estas completamente enamorada de el, incluso te pones celosa de algo que inventaste tu misma._

Oh, Dios mío, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, ¡no puede ser!. Hay estoy perdida, ¿qué hago ahora?

_Ahora vas detrás de tu hombre, tonta._

No, voy a dejar que las cosas sigan como deben seguir, no voy a hacer nada.

_Si lo que quieres así, esta bien.__Ahora sigue adelante.__Adiós._

Sólo ahora me di cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo, estaba hablándome a mí misma, (a pesar de que no hablaba en voz alta) y encima perdí la discusión. Pero al menos sirvió para algo, porque ahora sé lo que siento por Edward, pero tengo un problema, no se lo que el siente por mí. Aunque el seguramente no sienta nada por mi, soy una aberración tanto para vampiros como para brujos o para cualquier otro.

Dejé a un lado esos pensamientos y me fui a prepararme para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar a FHS fue directamente a mi primera clase, era un poco tarde, pero por suerte, me llevaba bien con el profesor.

No podía concentrarme en la clase, en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward, y lo que me gustaría hacer en la clase de biología, no sabia si ignorarlo o hablar con él. Decidí que no volvería a hablar con él, el había dejado de hablarme, y yo no me iba a arrastrar por el.

[...]

Hoy, el día pasó volando, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la clase de biología, sentado en mi silla con Mike, hablándome al oído, no le prestaba mucha atención, el lo noto, por lo que me pregunto:

Bella, ¿estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?- No Mike, no me interesa lo que me dijiste o lo que me digas, eso era lo que quería contestarle.

-Lo siento Mike, estaba distraída- Dije aparentando estar arrepentida, aunque no tenia ni un ápice de arrepentimiento.

En ese momento, Edward entró en el salón, tuve la tentación de mirarlo, pero seguí mirando a Mike, que seguía parloteando.

-Yo estaba hablando de que el baile de la primavera se acerca y Jessica, me pidió que fuera con ella- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Eso es muy bueno, Mike- ¡Que bueno que ya desistió de tener algo conmigo!

-Pero le dije que lo pensaría- Dijo con un poco de vergüenza, adiós esperanzas de tranquilidad.

-Pero ¿por qué Mike?-Le pregunte, aunque estaba un 99,9% segura de saber la razón.

-Ehhh…Yo había pensado que tal vez querías invitarme- Dijo todo colorado, sospecha completamente confirmada.

-Lo siento Mike, pero yo no voy al baile, y creo que deberías aceptar la invitación de Jessica- Dije rogando que se dejara de insistir de una maldita vez.

No parecía muy feliz, y estaba mirando mal a Edward, así que, decidí leer su mente (N/A: recuerden que Bella podía copiar dones, y había copiado el de Edward).

* Se debe ir con Cullen, era obvio que iba a ir con el. Aunque es raro, Cullen antes no salía con nadie y ahora tiene esa sonrisa satisfecha *.

A través de su mente, podía ver el rostro de Edward y me parecía extraño, ya que era cierto, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. No entendía sus repentinos cambios de humor.

La clase estuvo tranquila, tomando el hecho de que Edward todavía me ignoraba, pero a veces lo sorprendía mirándome con una sonrisa. De verdad que no entiendo a este vampiro, él debe haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando era niño, tuvo un problema durante su transformación o era bipolar.

La clase había terminado, y me levantaba para irme, cuando oí que alguien me llamaba.

-Bella.

Me gire y vi a Edward bastante inquieto.

-Has decidido hablar conmigo otra vez- Mi voz no mostró ninguna emoción, fue completamente neutra, ni siquiera se podía definir como pregunta o como afirmación, era solo una frase vacía, carente de sentimiento alguno.

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, parecía que estaba indeciso hasta que habló.

-No- Dijo algo inseguro.

Respire profundamente, ya no tenia paciencia.

-Entonces ¿por qué me llamas?, estoy harta de tus juegos, Edward- Aunque trate de decírselo calmadamente, aunque no lo logre.

-Por qué quiero decirte algo- Dijo.

-Entonces habla poco, porque estoy apurada- Estaba a punto de mandarlo a un lugar no muy lindo.

-Es mejor que te alejes de mí- Dijo seguro, aunque se notaba ¿dolido? Ya me volví loca, hablar conmigo misma no fue buena idea, había terminado con la poca cordura que tenia.

-Si no lo has notado, estoy tratando de hacerlo, aunque ¿Por qué crees que no debo estar cerca tuyo?

-Debido a que puede ser peligroso para ti estar cerca de mí- Dijo seriamente.

Reí sarcásticamente, sabía que esta sería su respuesta.

¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó confundido y un poco molesto de que había hecho poco caso de a su advertencia.

¿Por qué crees que podrías ser peligroso para mí?- Le pregunte aguantando la risa.

Pero cuando vi su cara, no pude resistirme y reí aun más.

Estaba muy molesto al respecto, todo lo delataba y me di cuenta de que estaba controlándose para no saltar encima mió y empezar a zarandearme. Eso me hizo reír aun mas, si es posible.

-Tu no sabes nada- Dijo apretando los dientes.

Pare de reír inmediatamente y le conteste desafiante:

-Sé más de lo que piensas, y no es peligroso para mí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo para ti- Dije sonando egocéntrica.

Ahora él se echó a reír.

-¿Eres peligrosa?, por favor, si pareces del tipo que no mata ni un mosquito, sin ofender- Dijo controlando un poco su risa.

-¡Imagínate! no te ofendas, pero creo que no estás muy informado acerca de mí, en realidad no mato. Sólo cuando es necesario- Se lo dije como una amenaza.

Me di la vuelta para marcharse, pero él me agarró del brazo. En el momento en que su piel helada, se puso en contacto con la mía, sentí una corriente eléctrica que pasar a través de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué eres?- Pregunto visiblemente confundido.

-Algún día lo sabrás. O no- Dije sonriéndole sádicamente.

Solté mi brazo, agarre mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero al llegar allí me detuve y me volví hacia Edward, que parecía demasiado sorprendido para moverse.

-Oh, y si eres inteligente, no vas a decirle a nadie y mucho menos buscar información, no vas a encontrar nada y las consecuencias no van a ser las mejores, sabrás lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera-

Una vez que terminé de hablar, me fui, sin darle oportunidad de responder.

[...]

Ya me iba a casa, y con el buen humor que me dejo la conversación con Edward, aunque desapareció cuando tuve que aguantar, a no se cuantos chicos hablarme de si los quería invitar al baile.

Una de las tantas fue posible gracias a Edward-maldito-lunático-y-futuro-muerto, que detuvo su coche justo en la salida, impidiéndome irme, después de que Tyler me invitó, dejó el camino, y libero el paso, cuando me crucé con él, el maldito vampiro, estaba doblándose de la risa, cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba por allí levantó la cara y siguió riéndose mirándome, y no se como resistí tirarme del auto y descuartizarlo pedazo por pedazo. Creo que fue porque los demás se darían cuenta ¿No?

En otras palabras, estoy muy enojada, y dispuesta a matar a alguien. Estoy teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a el ataúd, cementerio o donde viva ese maldito vampiro (bueno vivir metafóricamente, ya que realmente esta muerto, pero se entiende el concepto) y hacerlo una hoguera.

Estoy tan enojada, que cualquier buen pensamiento o sensación que tenia para el, se esfumo, y ahora solo estaba mi monumental furia.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Edward POV

El día se prolongó, parecía que las clases no terminaban nunca, yo quería que biología llegara rápido, para poder ver a mi Bella.

[...]

Finalmente llego el sexto período, pero yo estaba caminando más despacio que lo habitual, quería llegar rápido pero al mismo tiempo no quería, no sabia qué hacer.

Una vez que llegué a la clase, vi a Bella hablando con Newton, me senté en la silla junto a ella y comencé a prestar atención a su conversación.

-Yo estaba hablando de que el baile de la primavera se acerca y Jessica, me pidió que fuera con ella- Dijo el irritante de Mike.

-Eso es muy bueno, Mike- Bella parecía muy feliz.

-Pero le dije que lo pensaría- Dijo avergonzado de que Bella se pusiera feliz al saber que Jessica lo había invitado, el estaba esperando que le dijera que era una pena y que ella estaba pensando en invitarlo.

-Pero ¿por qué Mike?- Pregunto aunque parecía que ya sabia la respuesta.

-Ehhh…Yo había pensado que tal vez querías invitarme- Dijo el molesto de Newton.

-Lo siento Mike, pero yo no voy al baile, y creo que deberías aceptar la invitación de Jessica- Dijo Bella con un tono de ¿suplica?

Una vez que Bella dijo esto, Newton me miró con una expresión que él pensaba que era aterradora. Sonreí sólo para irritarlo más.

* Se debe ir con Cullen, era obvio que iba a ir con el. Aunque es raro, Cullen antes no salía con nadie y ahora tiene esa sonrisa satisfecha * Pensó.

Después de esto mi atención se centró sólo en Bella.

Ella no hablo en toda la clase, pero yo casi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, a veces ella me miraba, y yo sonreía en respuesta.

Una vez que sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase, y Bella y7a se estaba por ir, así que decidí que debía hablar con ella.

-Bella.

Ella se giro y me miro.

-Has decidido hablar conmigo otra vez- Contestó ella, su voz no mostró emoción alguna, era una frase vacía de sentimiento.

Medite su pregunta un momento, y decidí que no, no volvería a hablar con ella, me quedaría lejos para que ella no corriera peligro.

-No- Dije algo inseguro, no sabia si podría no hablar con ella.

Ella respiró hondo, y me miro molesta.

-Entonces ¿por qué me llamas?, estoy harta de tus juegos, Edward- Dijo bastante furiosa

-Por qué quiero decirte algo- Dije, si hubiese sido humano estaría temblando, estaba más que furiosa.

-Entonces habla, porque estoy apurada- Si, definitivamente si fuera humano ya hubiese salido corriendo.

-Es mejor que te alejes de mí- Dije sonando seguro, aunque realmente me dolía no volver a halar con ella o no verla nunca mas.

-Si no lo has notado, estoy tratando de hacerlo, aunque ¿Por qué crees que no debo estar cerca tuyo?-

Saber que quería alejarse de mí, me lastimo, pero ya no podía volver atrás con mi decisión.

-Debido a que puede ser peligroso para ti estar cerca de mí- Dije seriamente.

Se rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Pregunte confundido y un poco molesto de que no tomó en serio mi advertencia.

-¿Por qué crees que podrías ser peligroso para mí?- Pregunto aguantando la risa.

A continuación, vio mi cara y se puso a reír más fuerte.

Yo estaba cada vez mas molesto, quería agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla hasta que entendiera, pero no debía hacerlo, no debía. Ella volvió a subir el volumen de su risa.

-Tu no sabes nada- Dije apretando los dientes, estaba a punto de gruñir.

Pero después de que dije eso, ella paro de reír y me miro desafiante:

-Sé más de lo que piensas, y no es peligroso para mí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo para ti- Dijo sonando egocéntrica.

Ahora era mi turno de reír.

-¿Eres peligrosa?, por favor, si pareces del tipo que no mata ni un mosquito, sin ofender- Dije controlando un poco la risa.

-¡Imagínate! no te ofendas, pero creo que no estás muy informado acerca de mí, en realidad no mato. Sólo cuando es necesario- Lo dijo como una amenaza, una amenaza muy explicita.

En cuanto dijo eso, se volvió para marcharse, pero agarre su brazo, y en cuando lo hice una corriente eléctrica paso a través de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué eres?- Pregunte confundido, aunque ya estaba bastante impaciente.

-Algún día lo sabrás. O no- Dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

Ella soltó su brazo de mi agarre (dejándome sorprendido, por que ¿como lo había echo?), tomo sus cosas y se fue, pero una vez que llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y dijo:

-Oh, y si eres inteligente, no vas a decirle a nadie y mucho menos buscar información, no vas a encontrar nada y las consecuencias no van a ser las mejores, sabrás lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera- Dijo, y luego se fue rápidamente.

Dejándome sin la oportunidad de responder.

Decidí faltar a la última clase, y me fui a mi coche. Una vez allí puse canciones de Debussy, que siempre me tranquilizó, pero hoy no hicieron mucho efecto.

La conversación con Bella seguía en mi cabeza, todo lo que ella dijo. ¡Ningún humano me había enfrentado así!

Pero una pregunta fue la que mas veces paso por mi mente: ¿Qué es Bella?

Parece ser que es algo peligroso para los humanos, ya que es imposible que sepa algo sobre vampiros, además ¿que podría hacer ella contra un vampiro?

Empecé a pensar en las posibilidades de lo que podría ser Bella.

Asesina a sueldo. No, ella dijo que no mata, _a menos que sea necesario._ Tal vez eso significa que sólo cuando la contratan, de lo contrario no mata.

Agente Secreto. Podría ser peligroso para otros seres humanos, ya que tuvo que aprender a luchar y manejar armas de fuego, y sólo mata cuando su vida esta en peligro. Pero si es eso, ¿que estaba haciendo en Forks?, dudo que aquí haya un criminal, pero de ser así, no creo que sea una que necesite ser buscado por un agente secreto.

Tampoco me parece correcto, parece demasiado extravagante, no puedo imaginar a mi Bella, en cualquiera de las dos profesiones.

Tal vez ella sabe hacer algún tipo de artes marciales, o simplemente hablo por hablar.

No me di cuenta, cuando terminaron las clases

Vi a Bella a salir de la cancha, y en dirección a su coche, se detuvo por un momento, cuando vio que alguien estaba allí de pie, pero volvió a caminar cuando vio que era Eric. Quería preguntarle por la fiesta, pero ella se negó diciendo que no iría a la fiesta de graduación.

Leyendo la mente de Tyler, me di cuenta de que el también quería invitarla a el baile, y decidí darle un poco de ayuda, sólo para molestar a Bella, ya sabia que la respuesta le daría.

Paré el coche en la salida, lo que impidió a los otros coches que salieran. Tyler fue a hablar con Bella, pero ella le dijo lo mismo, que no iría al baile.

Ella parecía muy molesta con el hecho de que estaba bloqueando la salida, su cara era de risa, no pude contenerme y empecé a reír.

Corrí el coche, pero aún así me mantuve cerca y seguí riendo. Cuando la camioneta de Bella pasó al lado de mi coche, levanté mi cara y me encontré a Bella con una expresión asesina, reí aun más.

Ella se veía muy enojada, y creo que si pudiera me mataría.

Creo que debería reconsiderar la posibilidad de que sea una asesina a sueldo.

* * *

Por fin pude terminar con este capitulo, estos dos días no tenia tiempo para traducirlo y no hubiese podido hacerlo si hoy no hubiese dicho: _me levanto a las 6 am y lo hago. _Así que me levante y lo hice.

Bueno un beso y un saludo para todos los que leen este fanfic y nos vemos el sábado por la noche.

Besos.

Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Bella POV

¡Maldición! tendría que haber cazado ayer, pero estaba tan enojada que pensé que lo mejor era dormir y para lograrlo (ya que no podía) tuve que beber una poción, y me quede dormida, por lo tanto no puedo ir a cazar sin llegar tarde al colegio. Todo por culpa de ese vampiro, que me lo único que hace es molestarme.

Al final fui al colegio, aunque de muy mala gana ya que Sue me obligo, y yo le dije que seria su culpa si por mi sed mataba a alguien.

Llegué a la escuela, y como siempre el propietario del brillante volvo ya había llegado, pero esta vez no estaba con sus hermanos. Yo los entiendo tener que aguantar a Edward las 24 horas por no se cuantos años debe ser difícil.

Iba a ir a mi primera clase. Pero cuando pasé por al lado de Cullen, él me agarró del brazo y me recorrió la misma corriente eléctrica que ayer.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Le pregunte fría.

Para mi sorpresa, estaba sonriendo.

-Cálmate, sólo quiero hablar contigo- Dijo tranquilamente

-Entonces hablar pronto- Dije bruscamente

-Si que estas estresada- Dijo un poco burlón.

-Hoy no es uno de mis mejores días, así que si puedes hablar rápido te lo agradecería- Dije tratando de ser amable, para ver si se apuraba.

-Entendido, te quería preguntar si podíamos empezar de nuevo- Dijo amablemente.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunte con curiosidad, pero desconfiada.

-Empezar de nuevo. Olvidar lo que pasó ayer y tratar de hablar sin pelear- Dijo explicándomelo con una sonrisa.

No era en absoluto una mala idea.

-Bueno, tal vez- Le dije sonriendo.

- Un placer, Edward Cullen- Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Un placer, Bella Swan- Dije tomando su mano mano.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido, hasta que tuve que ir al salón de clases.

[...]

Estaba yendo hacia la cafetería con Jessica.

Yo me quería ir a mi coche y se quedarme allí. En la cafetería había muchos humanos, y hoy era potencialmente peligroso.

Solamente me compre un refresco, hoy no tenia ese tipo de hambre.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa de siempre, una voz detrás de nosotras, nos hizo sobresaltar.

-Disculpa Jessica, ¿te importaría que te robe hoy a tu amiga?- Pregunto una voz aterciopelada, que yo conocía bastante bien.

Jessica parecía un poco aturdida para poder responder a la pregunta, y yo estaba aguantando la risa.

-N-no- Se las arregló para contestar tartamudeando un poco.

Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa en la parte trasera de la cafetería, que rara vez se utilizaba.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estás sentado con tus hermanos?- Pregunte después de unos minutos.

-Bueno, tal vez quiero hablar un poco con mi nueva amiga- Dijo, y yo rodé mis ojos.

-¿Sólo tomarás una soda? ¿No tienes hambre?-Preguntó un poco aprensivo.

-No, sólo estoy sedienta- dije riéndome interiormente.

¿Y tú no tienes hambre?- Pregunte por cortesía, ya sabia que no comía.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre- dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio hasta que él preguntó:

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Parecía entre curioso y frustrado.

-Nada- Dije simplemente.

-Esa no es una respuesta- Habló en tono frustrado.

- Y a que se debe esa curiosidad por saber lo que estoy pensando- Dije.

-Por nada-

Vampiro mentiroso, no puede controlar su curiosidad, y todavía tengo que fingir que me creo sus historias.

-Para nada, tampoco es una respuesta- Rebatí.

-¿No me vas a decir lo que pensabas antes?- Dijo mirándome fijamente, estaba empezando otra vez con lo de leer mi mente.

Ya que insiste tanto, voy jugar un poco.

-¡Esta bien! Estaba tratando de averiguar lo que eres- Dijo con falso tono cansado.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría?- Pregunto tenso.

-Tengo algunas- _Y bastantes certeras_- añadí mentalmente.

-¿Me puedes decir cuales son?- Pregunto, tratando de sacarme información.

No respondí, simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-No me mires así- Dije de repente.

-¿Así cómo?- Me preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-Con cara de pobre cachorro triste-

-Vamos Bella, dime sólo una teoría- Pidió con un poco de suplica.

-Ummm, déjame pensar... ¡NO!, y si sigues insistiendo se acaba esta especie de tregua que creamos- Dije tratando de sonar seria, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de risa con la cara del vampiro.

-Está bien- Dijo rindiéndose.

Hablamos de trivialidades, hasta que me di cuenta de que la cafetería ya se estaba vaciando, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba con él.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o llegaremos tarde a biología- Dije sin un poco de ganas de ir.

-Yo no voy a ir a biología hoy- Dijo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Faltar a clases, a veces, es saludable y necesario- Dijo sonando tranquilo.

-Entendido, yo voy a ir, Adiós- Dije saludándolo con la mano mientras salía de la cafetería.

-Adiós- Lo escuche decirme mientras salía.

Al llegar a clase me fui directamente a mi banco. El Sr. Banner llevaba un montón de cajas.

-Buenos días clase, hoy vamos a ver el tipo de sangre- Dijo el profesor.

¡Oh no! Tendría que haber faltado a clase yo también, Edward debió haber sabido que íbamos a ver el tipo de sangre y no vino.

Vamos Bella, tú nunca atacaste a un humano, no debes hacerlo ahora.

_Puedo lograrlo._ Eso se convirtió en mi mantra mientras el profesor explicaba la experiencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve repitiéndolo en mi cabeza, pero recién me di cuenta de que habían comenzado a experimentar cuando olí la sangre, era la de Mike, traté de contener la respiración, pero no funcionó porque necesitaba respirar de vez en cuando, y a cada momento había más olores de sangre. Me mantuve firme en la mesa, para evitar atacar a alguien, finalmente, el profesor vio como estaba, y me preguntó:

-Srta. Swan ¿se siente bien?- Pregunto un poco preocupado.

Yo no podía responder, una sola respirada más y no lograría contenerme. Sólo sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Alguien podría llevar a la Srta. Swan a la enfermería?- Preguntó a la clase.

Yo sólo estaba medio consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón, mi lado vampiro estaba ganando más y mas fuerza, ¡tenía que salir rápido de aquí!

Sólo escuché a Mike, ofrecerse a ayudarme, y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en el salón.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de deshacer el olor de la sangre, ayudó un poco, pero no del todo, porque Mike seguía sangrando, él tenía que irse antes de que lo atacase.

Me detuve y con el último esfuerzo empecé a hablar:

-Puedes volver al salón, yo me quedo aquí-

-No, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería- Dijo obstinado, ¡Por dios! ¡Iba a lograr que lo mate!

-No es necesario, estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco- Dije, y al mismo tiempo trataba de tomar aire que no estaba impregnado con el olor de su sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Oí la voz de Edward, que venia caminando en nuestra dirección desde el aparcamiento.

-Ella se enfermó en un test de sangre- Dijo Mike fríamente.

-La llevaré a la enfermería- Respondió Edward en el mismo tono.

-No, yo tengo que hacer eso- Respondió Mike, pero a Edward no le importo y me saco de los bazos de Mike, para cargarme el.

Aproveche el movimiento para respirar aire sin olor a sangre. Cuando Mike se fue, me empecé a rebatir en los brazos de Edward.

-Ya déjame, yo se caminar- Le dije pero no me hizo caso.

-Edward, en serio, me déjame- Me iba a enojar, si no me soltaba.

-No- Respondió sencillamente.

Traté de alejarme, pero él era más fuerte, ¡Estupido vampiro al 100%!

-¡Basta Edward! ¡Bájame! Ya estoy mejor- Dije mientras forcejeaba.

-No Bella, no te voy a soltar, quédate tranquila- Dijo apretándome un poco mas.

-No, no me voy a tranquilizar, ya que no me dejas ir, no es necesario ir a la enfermería- Ahora si estaba enojada.

-Llegamos-

Gruñí bajo, pero estoy segura de que me escuchó.

La enfermera entró y se sorprendió cuando me vio en los brazos de Edward.

-Ella se enfermó en la clase de biología. Determinación del grupo sanguíneo- Dijo naturalmente.

-Entiendo, ponla en la camilla- Dijo la enfermera.

Edward me puso en la camilla, y yo le tiré mi mejor mirada asesina, pero el se limito a sonreír.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- Pregunto dulcemente la enfermera.

-Muy bien- Dije demostrando, un poco, mi enfado con mi tono de voz.

-¿Te sientes mal cuando ves la sangre?- Continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Sí- Pensé que si respondía positivamente no me diría que vuelva al aula.

Edward se rió entre dientes, encontraba todo muy divertido. Si supiera la verdad probablemente no le encontraría nada de divertido, podría haber matado a toda la clase.

-¿Crees que puedes volver a clase?- Me pregunto la enfermera.

-Creo que mejor no- Dije y me estremecí imaginando cómo sería volver a esa aula, todavía debía oler a sangre.

-Creo que sería mejor que Bella fuera a su casa- Dijo Edward, por primera vez desde que me puso en la camilla.

-¿Crees poder ir a la próxima clase?- Me pregunto. Cuando dijo eso me tense.

-Es mejor que no- Tengo que ir de caza urgentemente.

-Yo puedo llevarla- Dijo Edward.

-Te perderías una clase- Dije.

-No hay problema-

-No hace falta, yo puedo conducir- No quería ir con el, por favor que la suerte este de mi lado, ¡Por favor!

-Es mejor no Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen la llevará- Maldita suerte, me odia.

-Pero ¿qué pasara con mi camioneta? No puedo dejarla aquí- Dije para tratar de hacerles cambiar de opinión, ya que yo tranquilamente, cuando termine de cazar, podría venir y llevarme la camioneta.

-Le diré a Alice que te la lleve- Tonto vampiro que se cree saber todo.

-Pero si me llevas, tendrás que volver a la escuela, lo mejor es que te quedes y vayas a las clases- Por favor esta frase es mi ultima esperanza, por favor suerte, no me odies tanto.

-No Bella, te llevaré, y punto- Y la suerte me sigue demostrando que me detesta y que adora crearme falsas esperanzas de que lograre hacer algo que es imposible, un ejemplo: hacerle cambiar de opinión un vampiro terco y cabezadura.

Suspiré, demostrando de qué me rendía.

-Puede irse a casa Srta. Swan- Dijo la enfermera, al ver que la discusión había terminado.

-Gracias- Dije, aunque no estaba ni un poco agradecida.

Me levanté y salí de la enfermería, Edward me siguió.

Me dirigí hacia mi camioneta, rezando para que Edward no se diera cuenta, a pesar de que era imposible.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto, tomándome del abrigo y haciendo frenar.

-A casa-

-Le dije a la enfermera que te llevaría, ni siquiera trates de engañarme- Dijo mirándome un poco molesto.

-Esto es realmente innecesario, yo también puedo conducir-

-No, yo te voy a llevar y luego Alice llevara tu camioneta, fin de la discusión-

Maldita sea, tengo que ir a cazar y rápido. No puedo esperar a que Alice me lleve la camioneta, la necesito para que nadie sospeche.

Me arrastró hacia el Volvo, abrió la puerta del pasajero y esperó a que entrara.

Me puse de pie, tratando de calcular mis posibilidades de escape, miré mi camioneta, estaba lejos, pero podía aparecerme o correr hasta allí, ya que corro tan rápido como un vampiro. Pero hacer eso seria exponerme, así que no podía usar mis "poderes", tendría que ir a velocidad humana, y él me atraparía fácilmente.

-Ni siquiera pienses en ello, tú sabes que te alcanzaría- Dijo.

Parecía enojado. Así que lo pensé mejor y me subí al coche. El se dio la vuelta, entró en el lado del conductor y arrancó el coche.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero luego hablamos un poco.

Llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo, cuando estaba bajando, me llamó.

-Bella-

Me gire rápidamente y me encontré mucho más cerca de lo esperado, los ojos de Edward miraron mi boca, y yo la suya, el empezó a acercarse, y yo en un brote de cordura, me aparte rápidamente y me sonroje. Edward también se apartó y me miró un poco avergonzado y triste.

-Ehh... Necesito las llaves de la camioneta- dijo mirando al piso y extendiendo la mano

Cogí las llaves en la mochila y se las di.

-Edward, gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana- Dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella- Respondió con una sonrisa, que parecía forzada.

Llegué a casa y me fui a mi habitación. Estaba pensando en el beso, y que Edward lo quería tanto como yo, pero me dio vergüenza y no lo hice. Cuando el se entere quién soy, no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara otra vez, después de todo, ¿quién querría a una hibrida como yo?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos, pero sólo volví a la realidad cuando oí el timbre de la puerta, debería ser Alice.

Bajé a la velocidad humana, para que no desconfiase.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una vampira en miniatura sonriendo.

-Aquí están las llaves de tu camioneta Bella- Dijo extendiéndomelas y dando un saltito.

-Gracias Alice, y siento las molestias. Tu hermano no me hizo caso cuando le dije que podía manejar- Dije un poco avergonzada.

-No es ninguna molestia, y Edward es un aburrido, no escucha a nadie, es mejor que te acostumbres- Dijo riendo.

Yo le sonreí, parecía una muy buena persona o vampira.

-Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela- Dijo saludándome.

-Gracias de nuevo a Alice-

-De nada- Dijo ella y se dirigió hacia el volvo, donde sus hermanos la estaban esperando.

Esperé a que el coche saliera de la vista, y cerré la puerta.

Tenía que cazar ahora, antes de que algo sucediera y no pueda. Me fije en el futuro para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Deje una nota diciendo que me iba a cazar y salí rápido de la casa.

No me fui a cazar lejos, no quería tomar mucho tiempo. Bebí de algunos ciervos, y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué Sue y Charlie ya habían llegado, le dije lo que pasó hoy en la escuela, y se preocuparon, pero se luego se aliviaron y enorgullecieron cuando les dije que no había atacado a nadie. Después de la cena, me fui a bañar y luego me fui a dormir.

Otra vez tuve la misma pesadilla de Aro matando a Renee.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Se que tarde en actualizar y que debería haberlo hecho el sábado, pero no tuve nada de tiempo, recién hoy puedo respirar de todas las tareas y pruebas.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo (que es bastante largo)

Un saludo para todos los que leen esta traducción y no leemos pronto.

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Bella POV

Era sábado, la semana había pasado volando desde mi pequeño incidente en la clase de biología. Edward y yo estábamos cada vez más cerca, y todos los días seguíamos la misma rutina, hablaba con el antes de la primera clase, me llevaba a mi aula, nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, nos sentábamos solos, conversábamos de cualquier cosa, nos íbamos juntos a la clase de biología, y luego me acompañaba a mi camioneta.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorada de Edward, pero él nunca demostró que quisiera algo más que mi amistad, bueno yo tampoco nunca dije nada, pero Sue dice que se nota que estoy enamorada.

Ahora, Charlie y Sue, me están esperando para ir a La Push, ya que vamos a pasar el día allí.

No sé exactamente cómo se conocieron mis tíos y la familia Black, teniendo en cuenta que mis tíos tienen más de 100 años. Según lo que me contaron, eran amigos de Efraín Black, y de vez en cuando venían a Forks. Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos de los descendientes de Efraín. De ellos solo Billy me conoce, sabe lo que soy y conoce mi historia. Confieso que me da un poco de miedo que los demás se enteren y no me acepten al saber quien es mi padre, no quiero causar problemas. Charlie dice que no tiene sentido temer y que se están muriendo por conocerme, pero aún así no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

-Bella, ¡vamos!- Grito Sue desde la planta baja.

Bajé a velocidad vampirica, asustándola cuando llegue.

-Bella, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras así por la casa?- Dijo Sue, tratando de calmarse del susto que le cause.

-Lo siento- Dije tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque no lo logre mucho.

Cuando mire a Charlie, vi que él también estaba tratando de no reírse de su esposa. Dejo de tentarse cuando percibió que estaba un poco nerviosa

-No tienes que tener miedo Bells, les vas a agradar. Además Billy dijo que te echa de menos.

No respondí simplemente sonreí y asentí.

Fuimos en el coche de Charlie. Se que podríamos aparecernos ahí, pero no podíamos correr el riesgo de que los seres humanos nos vean aparecer de la nada, además seria sospechoso llegar a La Push, que está a 15 kilómetros de Forks, sin coche.

Llegamos rápidamente, Charlie aparcó el coche cerca de una casa de color rojo descolorido, recordé que era la casa de Billy, nada había cambiado, incluso después de tantos años. Sonreí ante los recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente.

Fuimos recibidos por Billy, estaba viejo y en una silla de ruedas, que estaba siendo arrastrada por un muchacho que era moreno, con el pelo corto, alto, musculoso y muy lindo. Debe ser Jacob, el hombre lobo hijo Billy. Yo conocí a Jacob cuando él todavía estaba en pañales, no debe acordarse de mí.

-Hola, Billy- Dije, cuando me acerque.

-Bella, cuánto tiempo, ¡no puede desaparecerte así!-

-Prometo no volver a desparecerme- Le contesté sonriendo.

-El es Jacob, mi hijo menor- Dijo señalando al chico lindo.

-Lo recuerdo, pero ¿dónde están Rachel y Rebecca?- Pregunte recordando a las otras hijas de Billy.

-Ya está en la universidad- Dijo con orgullo.

-¡Que bueno!- Dije feliz de que pudieran estudiar.

-Jake, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella a dar un paseo?, hace mucho tiempo que no viene a La Push.

-¿Quieres ir a Bella?- Me pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro-

Nos fuimos a la playa.

-Así que… ¿te está gustando Forks?- Preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Sí, el único problema es tener que estudiar- Dije riendo, el también se rió.

-Debe ser muy molesto tener que estudiar una y otra vez la misma materia- Dijo sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí:

-Uno de los problemas de la inmortalidad-

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿Cómo es ser un medio-vampiro?- Pregunto entre curioso y tímido.

Tuve que reír ante su pregunta.

-Por una parte es bueno y por otra no tanto- Dije con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunto aun mas curioso.

-Tengo los sentidos mas desarrollados que un humano normal, pero no tanto como un vampiro, soy rápida, y tengo otros poderes como lo vampiros, también debo beber sangre-

-Pero tú no matas personas- Dijo.

-Pero aun así, soy peligrosa, el otro día casi ataque a un humano en biología-

Él se quedó perplejo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto cuando se le paso un poco la perplejidad.

-Estábamos haciendo un test de sangre, y yo no había cazado hacia algún tiempo-

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para detenerte? Sé que cuando un vampiro inicia la cacería, nada puede detenerlo- Dijo asombrado.

-No sé, tal vez sea porque sólo soy mitad vampira, y es más fácil para mí controlarme, igual tuve que salir del salón, y además luego Edward me ayudó-

-¿Edward?- Pregunto.

-Edward Cullen- Dije al ver que no lo relacionaba con nadie.

-¿El vampiro?-

-Ese mismo-

-¿Él sabe de ti?-

-No-

-¿Entonces porque te ayudó?- Parecía que ahora estaba mas que perdido.

-No sé, no fue a biologia, creo que sabía que íbamos a tener el test de sangre, luego debió haberme visto ir con Mike a la enfermería, y fue a ver que pasaba-

-Te gusta ese Cullen- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No, solo somos amigos.

-¿Amigos?- Pregunto en un tono malicioso.

-Jacob- Dije para que no se atreviera a continuar.

El, sabiamente, me miro con lo ojos abiertos y no dijo nada mas.

Me tuve que reír.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es ser un hombre lobo?- Pregunte, cambiando de tema.

-Es extraño, al principio no me gustó, porque me vuelvo un enorme lobo, es muy extraño, pero ahora me esta empezando a gustar, la velocidad es muy buena, pero es molesto no tener pensamientos para ti mismo cuando te encuentras en forma de lobo- Dijo con cara pensativa.

-Tenemos que correr uno de estos días, estoy segura de que te ganaría-

-Apuesta aceptada, pero yo voy a ganar- Dijo sonriendo confiadamente.

-Jajaja, no, yo soy mucho más rápida que tú- Dije, iba a ganar yo, no había duda.

Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo. En sólo una tarde, Jake, como él me pidió que lo llamara, se había convertido en un gran amigo. Es bueno hablar con alguien sin tener que fingir ser alguien que no eres, lo que no puedo hacer con Edward, ya que tenemos que mentirnos entre nosotros, recordar eso me pone triste.

Cuando pensé en Edward, me acordé de algo que tenía que hacer Jacob.

-Jake, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Le pregunte.

-Claro, jefa- Dijo con su característico humor.

-Si por casualidad ves a Edward, evitar pensar en mi secreto, no quiero que me descubran todavía- Le dije, no quería que Edward leyera la mente de Jake y se enterara.

-Quédate tranquila, Bells, pero ¿por que no quieres que lo sepan?-

-Porque todavía estoy un poco asustada que se lo cuenten a los Volturi-

-¿Tienes miedo de la reacción de tu padre si se enterara?- Me pregunto.

-Sí- Dije bajando la cabeza.

-Pero sabes que no serás capaz de ocultarlo para siempre- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero voy a posponer esa reunión lo más que pueda- Ojala pudiera posponerlo por siempre.

-Pero ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que los Cullen te entreguen?-

-La familia Cullen es muy poderosa, muchos de sus miembros tienen dones impresionantes que seguramente Aro quiere en su guardia, pero yo puedo hacer todo lo que ellos hacen, y más, por no hablar de que soy su hija. Si los Cullen me entregaran, Aro no los molestaría y ellos seguirían siendo poderosos- Esa era mi más fuerte hipótesis.

-No tienes que preocuparte, si eso sucede te ayudaremos a deshacerse de los Volturi- Dijo como si fuera lo mas natural.

-¡Pero se pondrían en peligro!- Dije regañándolo.

-¡Hey! Me estás diciendo que no podemos acabar con unas sanguijuelas, me ofendes- Dijo, pretendiendo sonar ofendido.

Me eché a reír.

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero los Volturi son, como decirlo… invencibles-Dije.

-No te preocupes por eso, si aconteciera ya veríamos que hacer- Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me guiándome de vuelta a la casa roja.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a mis tíos y a Billy a afuera.

-Por fin llegaron- Dijo Billy.

-Bella, ya nos vamos- Dijo Sue

-Esta bien, adiós Jake, adiós Billy- Dije despidiéndome.

-Adiós Bella, vuelvan cuando quieras-

-Claro, vendremos pronto a visitarlos- Charlie dijo.

Nos metimos en el coche, y Charlie arranco rápidamente. Fuimos todo el camino hablando de trivialidades.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Bella POV

El baile de primavera se acercaba, yo no iría, pero Ángela y Jessica me invitaron a ir con ellas a Port Angeles para ayudarlas a comprar los vestidos, y como no tenía nada que hacer, acepté.

Ahora íbamos en el coche de Jessica. No hablamos mucho en el camino, excepto algunos comentarios acerca de las clases, los maestros, etc.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, fuimos a la única tienda que vendía ese tipo de ropa en la ciudad, no íbamos a tardar mucho tiempo, porque la tienda, además de ser la única, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Entonces, Bella, ¿Tu y Edward Cullen?¿Eh?- Me pregunto Jessica, después de un rato, mientras se miraba en el espejo con un vestido rosa puesto.

-Yo y Edward, ¿Que?- Le pregunte, aunque ya sabia que se refería.

-Están mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, somos amigos-

-¿Sólo amigos?- Pregunto mirándome a través de mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Sólo amigos, Jessica- _Desafortunadamente_ complete mentalmente.

-Creo que no quiere ser tu amigo- Hablo por primera vez Ángela.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?- Dije con una risita nerviosa.

-La forma en que te mira… es tan intensa, no sé, creo que le gustas mucho, y no estoy hablando como amiga- Volvió a decir Ángela

-Están locas, somos amigos, eso es todo, no hay nada mas-

¿Acaso Edward realmente me gustaba de mi, o se trata de una invención de Ángela, ella puede ser muy perspicaz, pero no puedo crearme falsas expectativas.

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Jessica.

El nombre de Edward no fue tocado de nuevo.

Después de que las chicas finalmente eligieran un vestido, decidimos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo en Port Angeles y cenar en un restaurante italiano, pero como aún era temprano, quería ir a una librería que Ángela me había dicho que estaba por aquí.

No fue difícil encontrar la librería. Tenía algunos buenos libros y yo me compre dos. Cuando salí de la tienda me equivoqué y fui hacia el lado opuesto de donde debería, quería ir a ver un poco mas del centro de la ciudad pero me aleje aun más. Incluso siendo un medio-vampiro mi sentido de la orientación no era el mejor, decidí que era mejor volver antes de que perdiera aun peor.

Estaba haciendo el camino de regreso cuando oí pasos detrás de mí, no le hice caso por un tiempo, pero los pasos parecían cada vez más cerca, me di la vuelta para ver quién era, y vi a un hombre con ropas raídas, y parecía borracho, seguí caminando, pero un poco mas rápido para evitar que me alcanzara. Estaba casi en la esquina cuando me llamó.

-¡Hey!, Cariño-

Me detuve y me di vuelta, debería ser un ladrón.

-Por qué no vienes conmigo- Volvió a hablar.

-No, gracias- Dije con repugnancia.

Me gire para irme, pero él me agarró del brazo.

-Nada de eso, te quedas aquí-

Decidí leer tu mente, y no era un ladrón, era un violador, y yo no era su primera víctima, sus recuerdos eran asquerosos. Conmigo no tendría éxito.

Solté mi brazo y me volví a girar. Después de un rato, sentí que me tomaban del brazo de nuevo y me detenían, me tomó por sorpresa ya que logró ponerme contra la pared.

Trató de mover su mano sobre mí, pero yo era más rápida, y con mi mano libre, detuve la suya.

-Ni siquiera pienses en ello- Dije con los dientes apretados.

-Estas nerviosa- Respondió divertido.

-Suéltame- Sentía que ya estaba perdiendo el control.

-No cariño, vas a estar aquí y muy quietita-

-Suéltame, ahora- Le volví a repetir.

-Nada de eso- Dijo riéndose.

Respire hondo tratando de controlarme, y pensar racionalmente.

No podía usar hechizos en su contra, no podía usar los poderes vampíricos, la única forma es utilizar el método humano, es decir, la autodefensa.

-Te lo advierto, es mejor que me dejes ir- Di una última advertencia.

-O sino ¿qué?- Pregunto desafiándome.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-O vas a conocer el infierno- Le dije con maldad.

Se apartó un poco de mi.

-Voy a ir al infierno de todos modos- Dijo de nuevo y trato de volver a ponerme la mano encima.

-Te lo dije-

Le dije antes de patearlo en las partes nobles, se dobló de dolor, lo tome por el cuello e iba a darle un puñetazo cuando escuché el sonido de un coche que giraba en la esquina, lo solté justo a tiempo para ver un volvo plateado a toda velocidad venir por la calle y detenerse a centímetros de mí, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y salió una voz desde el interior del coche.

-Entra ahora- Dijo Edward desde adentro del coche.

Dudé un poco, pero entre en el coche, en cuanto lo hice, Edward, piso el acelerador a fondo y salio de ahí.

Estaba mirando por la ventana tratando de calmarme, Edward no había dicho nada desde que me metí en el coche, pero sostenía el volante con fuerza.

Los árboles pasaban rápido, debido a mi aguda visión, podía verlos a la perfección, pero para un ser humano seguramente se verian borrosos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Edward

-Sí- Conteste simplemente.

-¿No te hicieron daño?

-No-

-¿Está segura?- Me estaba empezando a molestar el cuestionario.

-Absolutamente, no soy tan frágil como parece, yo sé cómo defenderme-

Rodó los ojos y me dio una sonrisa que parecía extremadamente forzada.

-Percibí que estabas ganando la pelea-

Me reí y el me acompaño, parecía más tranquilo.

-Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga, pero de todos modos gracias- Le dije sonriendo.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, Jess y Ang, deben estar preocupadas. Vamos al restaurante- Le dije.

-Claro- Respondió.

Dio un giro que no creo que este permitido, y se dirigió al restaurante.

[...]

Edward aparcó el coche delante de La Bella Italia, tuve la tentación de preguntarle cómo sabía que era este el restaurante al que debía ir, pero me acordé de que él es un vampiro lector de mentes, y de seguro localizo la mente de las chicas.

Cuando salí del coche, vi a las chicas ir en dirección al coche de Jessica.

-Es mejor que las llames- Dijo Edward a mi lado.

-Jess, Ang- Las llame.

Ambas me miraron aliviadas, pero sus expresiones cambiaron a sorpresa cuando vieron a Edward a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿donde estabas?- Preguntó Ángela.

-Fui a la librería, pero cuando volvía me perdí y me encontré a Edward- Le respondí omitiendo una parte.

-Estábamos preocupadas- Dijo Jessica, parecía decir la verdad.

-Lo siento- Dije arrepentida por haberlas asustado.

Estuvimos todos en silencio un rato, hasta que hablé.

-Así que… ¿Vamos a comer?- Les pregunte a las chicas.

-Realmente, Bella, ya cominos mientras te esperábamos- Dijo Ángela con un poco de vergüenza.

-No hay problema, no tengo hambre, así que vamos a casa- Dije, realmente no necesitaba comer.

-Creo que es mejor que comas algo, Bella- Dijo Edward, por primera vez desde que llegamos al restaurante.

-No es necesario, Edward- Dije, no quería causar mas problemas.

-Por supuesto que es necesario. Chicas ¿les importa que les robe a Bella hoy?-

Jess y Ang parecía un poco aturdidas por el hecho de que, Edward, les estaba hablando a ellas y se demoraron en contestar.

-N-No hay problema- Dijo Ángela.

-No es necesario- Dije, pero Edward fingió no oírme.

-Adiós Bella, Edward- Dijo Ángela, sacando a Jessica un poco de su aturdimiento.

Edward me arrastro para dentro del restaurante, cuando la maître miro a Edward pensé que empezaría a babear, tuve que reprimir la risa.

Ella nos llevó a una mesa que estaba en un rincón, alejada de las demás.

-Su camarera ya viene a atenderlos- Dijo antes de retirarse.

Desde aquí podía escuchar, con mi audición vampirica, a la maître hablar con la camarera. Lo que oí admito que era bastante gracioso, pero como se refería a Edward me hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

Después de que la maître le hizo una descripción completa de Edward, la camarera vino a servir, y su expresión parecía la de un gato mirando su presa, pero Edward parecía no estarle prestando mucha atención a ella.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Preguntó mirando solamente a Edward, que hizo una seña, indicándome que respondiera.

-¿Coca-Cola?- Dije, pero sonó como una pregunta.

-Dos Coca-Colas- Dijo Edward.

-Vuelvo enseguida con las bebidas-

-Pobre chica, Edward- Dije cuando se fue

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confuso.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que dejaste a la pobre camarera deslumbrada?-

Él me miro aun mas confundido.

-¿Tienes un cerebro?- Preguntado por puro fastidio.

-¿Yo deslumbro a las personas?- Dijo ignorando mi comentario anterior.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cómo crees que consigues las cosas tan fácilmente? Sin duda no por amabilidad-

Fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

-¿Yo te deslumbro?- Pregunto, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-De vez en cuando, pero los ojos de cachorro triste, pronto van a dejar de surtir efecto completamente en mi-

Él se limitó a sonreír.

En ese momento, la camarera regresó con las bebidas.

¿Que quiere comer?- Volvió a hablar sólo mirando a Edward que se limitan a hacer una señal con la mano que significaba que tenía que preguntarme. Un poco a regañadientes me miró.

Eché un vistazo rápido en el menú y elegí el primer plato que vi.

-Quiero un rabiolis con hongos-

¿Y para usted?- Preguntó volviendo, otra vez, toda su atención a Edward.

-Yo no quiero nada-

-Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber- Dijo coquetamente antes de retirarse.

-Bebe- Ordeno Edward.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, señor capitán- Le dije irónicamente.

Bebí el contenido rápidamente.

-¿No se sientes frío, náuseas…?- Me pregunto.

-Estoy bien- Dije simplemente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio reconfortante, como si no necesitáramos palabras para describir lo que sentíamos.

La camarera llegó con mi comida, y le preguntó de nuevo a Edward si él quería algo, pero él negó.

¿No quiere comer nada?- Le preguntó sólo por implicación.

-No, no tengo hambre- Dijo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en Port Angeles?-Le pregunte.

Edward parecía un poco reacio a contestar, pero luego dijo:

-Vine a buscar un marco que había encargado para Esme-

-Sinceramente, creo que me estas mintiendo- Le dije, era mas que obvio que mentía.

No me contesto y yo abandone el tema.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó cuando terminé de comer.

-Si, ya nos podemos ir- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Pagó la cuenta, aunque no sin una pequeña batalla que obviamente gano, y salimos del restaurante.

Nos quedamos en silencio todo el viaje.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, me di la vuelta para decirle adiós, y como la otra vez, Edward, estaba un poco más cerca de lo que esperaba, ninguno de los dos nos alejamos, inconscientemente empezamos a acercarnos, sus ojos se posaron en mi boca, pero de la nada habló:

-Bella, yo...yo...yo...yo...me tengo que ir- Dijo y nos separamos rápidamente.

Yo probablemente estaba roja como un tomate.

-Hasta mañana, y gracias por el paseo- Dije y salí del coche, lo único que quería era llegar lo más rápido posible a mi habitación.

-Nos vemos mañana- Respondió, antes de arrancar el coche.

Entré a la casa corriendo y me metí en mi habitación. En cuanto entre me tire en la cama.

Paso el tiempo, y yo pensaba en como Edward me iba a amar si era el ser mas perfecto y yo solo era un bicho raro.

No sé cómo me las arreglé para dormir sin derramar mas lágrimas.

* * *

Bueno hoy hice la traducción de este capitulo y quise subirlo rápido para no hacerlos esperar mucho.

Un saludo para todos lo que siguen la traducción y espero poder subir otra muy pronto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Bella POV

Me desperté un poco más animada y dispuesta a olvidar lo que pasó ayer.

Me puse ropa cómoda, y bajé a desayunar.

-Buen día- Dije cuando llegué a la cocina.

-Veo que estas más animada- Dijo Sue, sonriéndome.

-Sí, lo estoy- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bella, hoy los Black van a almorzar con nosotros- Dijo Charlie.

-Que bueno- Dije de verdad feliz.

Me senté en la mesa, y comí un poco de cereal.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a cazar, iré hoy- Dije, después de un rato de desayunar en silencio.

-Pero, ¿y almuerzo con los Black?- Preguntó Sue.

-Volveré antes de que lleguen- Dije.

-Está bien, Bells- Dijo Sue.

-Buena caza- Me deseo Charlie.

-Gracias, prometo no demorarme- Dije mientras salía por la ventana de la cocina, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba entrando en el bosque.

Decidí ir un poco más lejos esta vez, en el camino bebí de dos ciervos, pero estaba buscando una presa más grande.

Estaba terminando de beber de un puma, cuando sentí el olor a vampiro.

Solté a mi presa rápidamente, y me prepare en posición de ataque, esperando a que el vampiro apareciera, pero cuando tome otra bocanada de aire, y reconocí el olor, era Edward.

Salí de la posición de ataque, y comencé a correr hacia la casa, no quería que Edward me viera.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡¿Por que Edward tuvo que venir a cazar el mismo día que yo?! ¡Y PEOR EN EL MISMO LUGAR!

Llegué rápidamente a mi casa, y vi que Jake y Billy ya habían llegado.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, me fui demasiado lejos- Dije cuando entré.

-No hay problema- Dijo Billy sonriendo.

-Voy a tomar una ducha y bajo- Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

La ducha me tomo un poco mas de lo necesario, tratando de que Edward se fuera de mi cabeza, pero como no funcionó, así que decidí bajar.

Al llegar abajo, vi a Sue, Charlie y Billy hablando animadamente, y Jake estaba solo, así que cuando me vio sonrió y vino hacia mí.

-Hola- Dijo.

-Hola, Jake- Dije tratando de sonar animada.

-No pareces muy feliz- Dijo suspicaz.

Suspiré.

-No mucho- Dije sinceramente.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?- Pregunto sinceramente.

-Sí, pero no aquí- Dije y lo lleve a la cocina.

-Abaffiato- Susurre.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confuso.

Me reí levemente.

-Es un hechizo para que nadie pueda escuchar nuestra conversación- Dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Ahh, entonces, ¿Por qué estas tan desanimada?- Pregunto, "_por su cara, no creo que haya entendido lo del hechizo_" Pensé para mi misma.

Deje pasar que no había entendido lo del hechizo y le conté lo que había sucedido ayer.

- …Y luego, cuando me gire para despedirme, me encontré a Edward un poco más cerca de lo que esperaba, pensé que me iba a besar y nos estábamos acercando, pero se separo y me dijo "Me tengo que ir", yo baje del coche y me fui corriendo a mi habitación mi habitación- Termine de contarle.

-Este Edward es un idiota- Dijo Jake, yo lo mire un poco sorprendida.

-No, la idiota soy yo pensando que el me podría amar- Dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Bella, sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, pero sé nota que eres una persona maravillosa, nadie no podría amarte- Dijo seriamente.

-No sé Jake, nunca mostró querer algo más que una amistad conmigo, creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo- Le dije, pensando en que seria lo correcto.

-No puedes rendirte ahora, ¿por qué no le dices cómo te sientes?- Me pregunto.

-Tengo miedo de que no me quiera ver mas, no puedo correr el riesgo de perder su amistad- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Uno nunca sabe si no trata- Dijo abrazándome.

Sonreí al ver que no podía convencerlo de cambiar de opinión y el a mi. ¿Quién diría que un hombre lobo ayudaría, abrazaría y seria amigo de una vampiresa (aunque sea una media vampira)?

-Bueno, vamos a olvidarnos de este tema y a cambiarlo- Dije separándome de su abrazo y sonriéndole.

-Esta bien- Respondió Jake, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Estaba tan absorta en mis problemas que ni me di cuenta de que Jake estaba muy, demasiado feliz.

-Alguien esta muy feliz aquí. Vamos, dime qué ha pasado- Dije, sintiéndome más animada.

-¿Ya conoces las leyendas Quileutes?- Me pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Algunas, ¿Por qué?- Pregunte sin saber bien a donde quería llegar.

-Yo estoy hablando de la imprimación, ¿sabes lo que es?- Me pregunto.

-Yo creo que sí, a ver si estoy en lo cierto, la imprimación de los lobos sería amor bueno a primera vista, ¿no es así?- Algo de eso me había contado Charlie.

-Es eso, sólo que es un poco más fuerte, es como si el mundo comenzó a girar alrededor del objeto de impresión- Dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

-Es muy bonito, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu felicidad?- Le pregunto confundida.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿Estas imprimado?!- Pregunte en grito, cuando caí en cuanta de lo que me decía.

-Sí- Dijo riendo.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es bonita?- Empecé a preguntarle rápidamente.

-Cálmate. Se llama Leah, no la conoces, pero ella es hermosa- Dijo respondiendo a todas mis preguntas, cuando se calmo un poco su risa.

-Ayyy que lindo, Jacob está enamorado- Dije con voz tierna.

-Basta ya Bella- Dijo ruborizándose un poco, "_desearía tener una cámara_" Pensé.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo surgió la imprimación?- La próxima vez tendría una cámara.

-La conozco desde la infancia, pero estuvo fuera ayudando a otra tribu, así que cuando la volvía a ver, en ese momento me imprime- Me dijo con un poco de rubor todavía.

-Espera, dijiste que estaba ayudando a otra tribu, ¿que estaba haciendo allí?- Le pregunte.

-Bueno Leah también se convierte en lobo, y ella se transformo antes que yo y como la otra tribu necesitaba ayuda para defensa ella se ofreció a ir- Dijo Jake.

-No sabía que las mujeres también se transforman en lobo- Dije sorprendida.

-No se convierten simplemente Leah, por alguna razón, heredo los genes de su padre, que también se convertía en lobo- Me explico Jake, aunque el tampoco entendía bien el ¿por que?

-Pero si ella se convirtió primero, ¿por que no se imprimo ella primero de ti?- Le volví a preguntar, creo que hoy era el día de las preguntas.

-Creo que fue porque no tuvimos oportunidad de vernos después de que ella se convirtió la primera vez- Dijo pensando.

-Y ella ¿ya lo sabe?- Pregunte, un poco preocupada de que ella no lo acepte.

-Sí, ella me había imprimado, era como una doble impresión- Dijo sonriendo aun mas. Preocupaciones fuera.

-Estás muy contento con eso, ¿verdad?- Le pregunte, yo también sonriendo aun mas.

-No tedas una idea, es como si fuera hecha especialmente para mí- Dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos que delataba completamente que estaba enamorado.

-Eso es genial, estoy muy feliz por ti- Dije honestamente.

-Gracias, Bella- Me dijo Jake, lo decía sinceramente.

Continuamos hablando acerca de la imprimación de Jacob y Leah, prometió presentármela pronto. Entonces vino a buscarnos Sue para que vayamos a almorzar. Cuando fuimos al comedor, seguimos hablando, pero ahora el tema eran coches reparados.

Luego de un rato, todos terminamos hablando con todos, Jacob logró distraerme, y al final del día ya no estaba triste.

Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo este bonito capitulo, que mas que nada se centra en la amistad de Jacob y Bella (me parece muy tierna).

Como siempre disfrute mucho de traducir este capitulo y un saludo para todos.

Nos leemos luego.

Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Edward POV

Deje a Bella en su casa y me fui en dirección a la mía. Me sentía un tonto por casi decirle a Bella que la amaba.

Apreté el volante con fuerza.

No puedo creer que casi le decía mis sentimientos por ella, pero a la mitad de la frase renuncie y no lo hice.

-Me tengo que ir- Dije irónico- Solo hablo estupideces, mejor dicho soy un estupido- Dije con ira.

Llegué a casa rápidamente. Me bajé del coche y me encontré con una Alice muy feliz.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ella también dijo que te ama?- Me pregunto rápidamente.

-No Alice- Respondí fríamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella no te quiere?- Me preguntó confundida. "_Yo estaba tan segura de que si" _ Decía mentalmente.

-No sé Alice, no pude decirle- Dije apretando los dientes.

-Pero yo lo vi, tú le decías que la amabas- Dijo aun mas confundida.

-Pero no se lo he dicho- Ya estaba muy molesto como para soportar las preguntas de Alice.

-Eres un tonto Edward- Dijo Alice mirándome enojada.

-No me molestes Alice- Dije y me fui a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en Bella, quería ir a su casa y verla dormir ya que era lo que siempre lo hacía, pero no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo sin despertarla para decir todo lo que siento por ella.

Tan pronto como amaneció salí a cazar. Fuimos al lugar de costumbre, no era muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para atrapar presas grandes.

Cuando termine de beber de un león de montaña, me senté en una roca y me quede mirando el horizonte, preguntándome lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese tenido el valor y hablar con Bella.

Me quede en esa posición durante horas cuando sentí un olor familiar, el olor de Bella, me levante rápidamente y trate de seguir el olor, pero no lo hallé.

_"__Maldición Edward, ahora además de soñar despierto, estás alucinando"_ Estaba hablando conmigo mismo, eso nunca era buena señal.

Decidí ir a casa antes de que tuviera más alucinaciones.

Llegué a casa, me cambié de ropa y me fui de nuevo, necesitaba ver a Bella.

Rápidamente fui a su casa, y me subí a un árbol que me daba vista a su casa.

Sentí un olor a perro mojado que venia la casa de Bella.

Hombres lobo.

El auto estacionado en frente la casa de Bella debía ser de ellos.

Preste más atención a lo que estaba pasando dentro de la casa, y vi que eran Billy Black y su hijo Jacob Black.

No había visto a Bella, y esperaba que bajara pronto, tenía que verla.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, mi Bella apareció en las escaleras.

Una vez que Bella terminó de bajar la escalera, Jacob se puso a hablar con ella, estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí a la envidia correr por mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué para escuchar su conversación.

-Hola- Dijo Black.

-Hola, Jake- Respondió Bella.

-No pareces muy feliz-

-No mucho- Dijo ella, y parecía sincera.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?- Pregunto de nuevo Black.

-Sí, pero no aquí- Dijo ella y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Abaffiato- Susurró mi Bella.

Después de eso ya no pude oír lo que decían. Maldición.

El perro dijo algo que hizo reír a Bella. Entonces comenzó un monólogo, y Jacob escuchó con atención.

Ella no parecía muy entusiasmada, la verdad se veía muy triste.

_¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado? _Pensaba preocupado.

¿Tendría que ver con mi casi declaración de ayer? ¿Podría haber esperado un "Te amo"?

Negué con la cabeza, tenia que dejar esas ideas tontas, eso era imposible. Bella nunca demostró que quería algo más que mi amistad.

Dejé a un lado mis divagaciones, y volví a verlos.

Ahora Jacob hablaba, y Bella sonreía, se veía mucho mas animada.

¿Qué pasó para que Bella se animara tan rápidamente?

Preste mi atención Black, y todavía estaba hablando, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión apasionada.

¿¡BLACK SE LE ESTA DECLARANDO A MI BELLA!?

No, eso no es posible. Mi intención era entrar en la casa, matar al perro y sacar a Bella ahí.

Bella parecía aun más feliz con cada palabra que salía de la boca del perro. Y yo estaba cada vez mas loco de los celos, realmente iba a matarlo.

Luego su tía, llegó a la cocina y se volvió a escuchar lo que decían, su tía los estaba sacando para que vayan a almorzar.

Salieron y fueron al comedor, sin dejar de sonreír y continuaron hablando, podía escuchar ahora, pero ahora hablaban de coches reparados.

Mejor me voy a casa antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Ya acostada en mi cama, me puse a pensar en mi mañana, y en la conversación de Bella con Black, y la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Bella amaba a Black, por eso estaba muy feliz hablando con él, que sin duda también gustaba de ella. Ella seguramente estaba triste antes porque se había dado cuenta de que me enamore de ella y ella no coincidía mis sentimientos.

Sí, eso lo explica todo.

Ahora bella no va a querer hablar conmigo. No puedo permitir eso, recitaba a Bella, aunque sea solo como amigos.

* * *

Listo espero que les guste este capitulo y perdón por no actualizar antes, prometo tratar de subir un nuevo capitulo mañana o el martes.

Un saludo a todos lo que leen esta traducción y nos leemos pronto.

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Bella POV

Llegó el lunes, y con él otro aburrido día de escuela, lo único que me emocionaba era que iba poder ver a Edward.

Me desperté un poco más tarde de lo habitual, y estaba llegando tarde. No iba a poder hablar con Edward antes de la primera clase.

[...]

Iba a la clase de biología. Finalmente iba a poder hablar con Edward, no lo había visto en todo el día.

-Hola- Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Hola, no te vi en la entrada, pensé que no habías venido- Me respondió.

-Me quede dormida y llegue tarde- Dije y él se rió.

-No te rías de mis desgracias, por que te haré pagar- Dije tratando de sonar amenazante, creo que no lo logre.

-Esta bien, me detengo- Dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición y tratando, sin éxito, de hablar serio.

Rodé los ojos.

El señor Banner entró en el salón, llamando la atención de la clase y ya no pudimos hablar más.

-¿Tiene planes para este feriado*?- Preguntó Edward después de irme a buscar a mi ultima clase.

-Sí, quedarme en casa, sin hacer nada, ¿por qué?- Era la verdad, me quedaría en casa, sin hacer nada mas que leer o mirar el techo.

-Porqué me gustaría mostrarte un lugar- Dijo mirándome ¿esperanzado?

-¿Qué lugar?- Pregunte, no me gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

-Un lugar donde voy cuando quiero estar solo- Dijo.

-¿Dónde está?- Volví a preguntar.

-Mañana vas a saber- A el le gustaba hacerme sufrir de curiosidad.

-¿Y si digo que no?- Me pareció ver como ponía una mueca triste, pero fue tan rápida que creo que lo imagine.

-Permanecerás en la curiosidad- Dijo burlonamente.

-Afffffff- ¡ODIABA LAS SORPRESAS!

-Así que… ¿Quieres ir?- Me volvió a preguntar.

-Voy-

El sonrió.

-Perfecto, mañana te paso a buscar por tu casa- Dijo, parecía muy feliz.

-Está bien, pero me puedes dar tan solo un indicio de donde queda, de cómo es, dame solo un indicio, por favor- Todo el mundo sabe que la curiosidad es mi peor enemiga.

-No, no te daré ni un solo indicio, tendrás que esperar- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Tonto- susurre, aunque obviamente el me escucho y sonrió aun mas.

Rápidamente llegamos a mi camioneta.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- Dije cuando subí a la camioneta.

-Adiós- Dijo Edward.

Encendí mi camioneta y salí del aparcamiento.

Cuando llegue a casa hable con Sue y le dije de mis planes para mañana, ella solo me dijo que tenga cuidado. El resto del día pasó volando. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era de noche.

Decidí ir a dormir, no quería despertarme tarde mañana.

[...]

Al día siguiente, me desperté a tiempo. Me bañe, me cambie de ropa y bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Dije y salude con un beso a Sue y Charlie.

-Buenos días, veo que estas feliz hoy- Dijo Charlie.

-Sí, hoy no tengo clases- Esa era una de las razones por la cual estaba feliz.

-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con un vampiro de cabella cobrizo ¿no?- Dijo Sue.

Rodé los ojos, Sue me conocía demasiado bien.

Edward era la otra razón por la cual yo estaba feliz, después de todo, iba a pasar el día con el.

-No, el no tiene nada que ver- Dije mintiendo.

Ella me miró arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, solo un poquito- Me di por vencida muy fácil.

"_Mal Isabella, deberías haber soportado un poco mas"_ Dijo la irritante vocecita de mi conciencia, no entendía por que me llamaba isabella, ¡SABIA QUE NO ME GUSTABA!

"_Mira yo te llamo Isabella, porque siempre haces las cosas mal"_ Volvió a decir esa vocecita.

"Mejor cállate vocecita porque vos sos yo así que tu también haces las cosas mal" Toma esa vocecita irritante.

"_Cállate tu y no me compares contigo" _La vocecita sonaba enojada, de la nada se empezaron a oír mas voces en mi cabeza que coreaban: PELEA, PELEA, PELEA…

Ay Dios necesito tratamiento, no puedo discutir con una voz que esta en mi cabeza y mucho menos escuchar otras vocecitas que alienten la pelea. Estaba loca.

-Si ese vampiro te lastime tendrá que vérselas conmigo- Dijo Charlie, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre conseguir un terapeuta.

-Tranquilo Charlie, solo somos amigos- Dije para calmarlo.

-Claro…- Dijo Charlie como si no me creyera una palabra.

-Bueno, iré a terminar de arreglarme- Dije cuando termine de comer y me levante para llevar los platos al fregadero.

-Ve, yo los lavo- Dijo Sue, antes de abrir el grifo y comenzar a lavar, siempre lo hacíamos a mano, aunque podríamos hacerlo con un solo hechizo.

-Gracias- Dije y me fui a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme.

Una vez que terminé, regresé a esperar en la sala, pero cuando llegué a la parte inferior de las escaleras, oí el timbre. Abrí la puerta, y era Edward, me sonrió cuando me vio, y yo no pude hacer nada más que devolvérsela.

-¿Vamos?- Me preguntó.

-Vamos- Respondí -Sue, Charlie, ya me voy- les dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan, ya que todavía estaban en la cocina.

Nos subimos al Volvo, y él comenzó a conducir.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunte para romper el silencio.

-No te lo voy a decir, deja de ser curiosa- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tengo curiosidad y la voy a tener eternamente, ahora dime a donde vamos- Era cierto la curiosidad la iba a tener por toda la eternidad, literalmente y quería que me dijera a donde íbamos de una vez por todas.

-No Bella- Creo que el también estaba de que le pregunte a donde íbamos, por eso decidí dejar de preguntar por un rato.

Llegamos aun camino en el bosque, por el cual nos adentrábamos cada vez más.

-Si me traes aquí a matarme, y luego ocultar el cuerpo, te juro que voy a volver de la muerte, me voy a colgar de tu pie y te voy a molestar por siempre- Le dije.

-No seas tonta Bella- Dijo sin mirarme, yo seré tonta pero sabia muy bien que el podía matarme, aunque no lo haría… bueno creo que no lo haría.

Aparcó el coche, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya estaba abriendo mi puerta.

-Gracias- Dije mientras bajaba del coche.

-De nada- Respondió.

-¿Aquí es donde querías traerme?- Le pregunte.

-No, está cerca de aquí- Dijo mientras señalaba una parte mas profunda en el bosque.

-¿Sabes ir desde aquí? ¿Hay algún camino? ¿Algún rastro?- Le volví a preguntar.

-No exactamente- Me contesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"?- Estaba confundida.

-Hay un rastro, pero tú no lo sabrías diferenciar- Dijo.

Lo mire fijamente unos segundos y como vi que no diría más sobre eso, le pregunte otra cosa.

-¿Está muy lejos?-.

-Más o menos, y para de hacer preguntas- Dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, dejo de hacer preguntas ¿Vamos?-.

-Hiciste otra pregunta- Dijo riendo.

-Vete al demonio Edward, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

-Bueno, tranquila, vamos- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Comenzamos a entrar al bosque.

[...]

Después de una larga caminata, y algunos tropiezos y caídas, por fin llegamos.

Era un prado lleno de flores de diferente colores, el césped era de un hermoso verde claro brillante, todo en ese lugar parecía armonioso, era perfecto.

-Es hermoso. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- Me encantaba, era un lugar precioso.

-Me gusta caminar, un día necesitaba un poco de paz y lo encontré, mis hermanos saben que existe pero nunca vienen- Me dijo.

-Nunca pensé que podría haber un lugar como este en Forks- Dije, Forks era un pueblo donde el verde predominaba en todo, pero no parecía el tipo de lugar donde encontrarías algo tan perfecto y único como lo era este sitio.

-Yo tampoco, realmente me sorprendí cuando lo encontré- Dijo Edward.

Tranquilamente me senté apoyando mi espalda en uno de esos centenarios árboles. El siguió mi ejemplo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias- Dije rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundido.

-Por traerme aquí, por compartir este lugar conmigo- Dije sonriendo, pero sin mirarlo.

-Yo tengo que darte las gracias por haber venido conmigo- Contesto el.

Yo me gire y lo mire a la cara, me di cuenta que él también me miraba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y nos sostuvimos la mirada. Edward empezó a acercarse a mí, yo estaba completamente quieta, incapaz de producir alguna reacción, el estaba muy cerca, nos seguimos mirando a los ojos, sin que pudiera decir nada, mis labios se encontraron con los de el, pensé que se alejaría como las otras veces, pero él apretó sus labios fríos sobre los míos, mis labios se abrieron para dar paso a profundizar el beso, y así lo hicieron, el beso se intensifico, estábamos en nuestra burbuja, el mundo exterior era insignificante, solo le prestábamos atención a el beso. Después de un tiempo, Edward termino el beso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el bosque, no tuve valor para mirar a Edward, y ver en sus ojos que estaba arrepentido. Me dio un beso, un beso que significaba mucho para mí. Sabía que iba a ser nuestro primer y último beso, pero yo estaba contenta de haber tenido por lo menos eso, pero tenía miedo de que Edward decidiera alejarse de mí, ya que tal vez se dio cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorada de el y obviamente no sentía lo mismo.

Miré al cielo y di cuenta de que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos vamos antes de que Charlie se preocupe- Dije.

-Sí, por supuesto- Contesto Edward.

Él me ayudó a levantarme y nos dirigimos hacia donde habíamos dejado el coche.

Si cuando fuimos habíamos ido rápido y divertido, el regreso fue lento y aburrido, no nos hablamos, parecía que toda la complicidad que se había formado en los últimos días, se había ido en pocos minutos.

Todo el viaje, Edward se lo paso viendo la carretera con extrema concentración y yo me la pase viendo por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me baje del coche y le agradecí.

-Gracias- Dije mirando el piso.

-De nada- Contesto seriamente.

-Nos vemos mañana- Le dije, pero el no me contesto.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del Volvo, tardo solamente 5 segundos en arrancar.

Corrí hacia la puerta y subí directamente por las escaleras sin hablar con Sue o Charlie.

Rápidamente me prepare todo para tomar un baño.

Cuando pase por el espejo, me miré, toque mis labios y suspiré.

Cuando termine, me fui a mi habitación para descansar, preguntándome si el beso había significado algo para Edward.

* * *

* este feriado es inventado.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, tuve muchas pruebas y no pude tomarme un respiro. Como hoy falte al colegio me dije: _¡Te pones a traducir el capitulo y no quiero excusas! _(ya se que sonara extraño pero me doy ánimos y me hablo a mi misma).

Gracias a todos lo que leen esta traducción y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Edward POV

Lunes, seria otro aburrido día de escuela sino fuera porque vería a mi Bella, aunque no estaba muy seguro si ella hablaría conmigo.

Llegué a la escuela a la hora habitual y me puse a esperar a Bella como siempre, pero ella no apareció. ¿Será que Bella no vino al colegio hoy?

¡Maldita sea! Algo le debió haber pasado, o que simplemente no quiere verme.

Mientras iba a mis clases trataba de encontrar a Bella, pero no la encontré ni en los pasillos ni en la mente de sus amigos humanos. Ella debió haber faltado a clases hoy.

Me fui a la clase de biología. Estaba esperando a que llegara el profesor e ignorando los pensamientos de mis compañeros de clase, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y el dulce olor de Bella me llego. No pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Hola- Dijo mientras me sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola, no te vi en la entrada, pensé que no habías venido- Le respondí.

-Me quede dormida y llegue tarde- Dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-No te rías de mis desgracias, por que te haré pagar- Dijo tratando de sonar amenazante, aunque lo único que logro fue que quisiera reír mas.

-Esta bien, me detengo- Dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición y tratando, sin éxito, de hablar serio.

Ella rodó los ojos.

El señor Banner entró en el salón, llamando la atención de la clase y ya no pudimos hablar más.

No le presté atención a lo que explicaba.

Estaba feliz de que Bella me hablara normalmente. Era dolorosa la idea de que no lo hiciera.

Tal vez no se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

A diferencia de las otras clases, Biología pasó rápidamente, pareciera que siempre que logro estar un poco con Bella el tiempo pasa más rápido y así jamás puedo estar lo suficiente con ella.

El profesor nos recordó que mañana era feriado, me habría puesto feliz en otros tiempos, pero ahora eso significaba un día más sin ver a Bella.

[...]

Estaba yendo a buscar a Bella a educación física, cuando se me hizo presente una idea que me había dado Alice en el almuerzo.

-¿Tiene planes para este feriado?- Le pregunte mientras salía de la cancha.

-Sí, quedarme en casa, sin hacer nada, ¿por qué?- Dijo.

-Porqué me gustaría mostrarte un lugar- Dije mirándola, de verdad tenia la esperanza de que me acompañara.

-¿Qué lugar?- Me pregunto curiosa.

-Un lugar donde voy cuando quiero estar solo- Le respondí sin decirle específicamente a donde era.

-¿Dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Mañana vas a saber- Realmente me divertía viéndola tan curiosa.

-¿Y si digo que no?- Eso me puso un poco triste, pero rápidamente cambie mi expresión para que no se diese cuenta.

-Permanecerás en la curiosidad- Dije tratando de sonar burlón.

-Afffffff- Se quejo.

-Así que… ¿Quieres ir?- Le volví a preguntar, mientras en mi interior rogaba "_Di que si, di que si, di que si…i_"

-Voy- Respondió.

Sonreí entusiasmado con la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Bella. _"Talvez así le pueda declarar mis sentimientos" _Pensé.

-Perfecto, mañana te paso a buscar por tu casa- Dije muy feliz.

-Está bien, pero me puedes dar tan solo un indicio de donde queda, de cómo es, dame solo un indicio, por favor- Me dijo, aunque mas bien parecía una suplica.

-No, no te daré ni un solo indicio, tendrás que esperar- Dije en tono burlón.

-Tonto- susurro, aunque obviamente la escuche y sonreí aun más.

Rápidamente llegamos a su camioneta.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- Dijo cuando subió a la camioneta.

-Adiós- Dije.

Ella encendió su camioneta y se fue.

Al llegar a casa me fui directamente a mi habitación, y me imaginé con Bella en el prado, pero no sólo como amigos, sino como mi compañera.

Pasé la noche divagando sobre un posible futuro con Bella a mi lado.

[...]

Al día siguiente, me preparé rápidamente y me quede esperando a que diese la hora de ir a buscar a Bella.

[...]

¡Odiaba al tiempo! ¡No quería pasar más rápido para que pudiese ir a ver a mi Bella!

-Tranquilízate Edward- Dijo Jasper molesto por mi ansiedad.

-Si sigues así vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso- Dijo Emmett.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro a velocidad vampirica.

Después de esperar un rato más, Alice dijo:

-Anda, es el momento de que vayas a recoger a Bella-.

-Gracias Alice- Le dije mientras corría hacia mi coche.

Llegué a la casa de Bella rápidamente y empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de sus tíos. Charlie pensó en cómo torturarme si hería a Bella, y Sue estaba concentrada en una receta.

Toqué el timbre, rezando para que Bella me atendiese o aunque sea que lo haga Sue.

Para mi suerte me abrió Bella, estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, y ella se volvió aun más hermosa cuando me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?- Le pregunte.

-Vamos- Respondió -Sue, Charlie, ya me voy- les dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan ya que estos aun se encontraban en la cocina.

Entramos en el volvo, y empecé a conducir.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto Bella.

-No te lo voy a decir, deja de ser curiosa- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Tengo curiosidad y la voy a tener eternamente, ahora dime a donde vamos- Dijo, parecía aun mas curiosa que ayer.

-No Bella- Dije ya un poco cansado de la misma pregunta.

Entramos al bosque en el que estaba el claro.

-Si me traes aquí a matarme, y luego ocultar el cuerpo, te juro que voy a volver de la muerte, me voy a colgar de tu pie y te voy a molestar por siempre- Me dijo.

-No seas tonta Bella- Dije un poco incomodo con el tema. Yo jamás mataría a Bella.

Aparqué el coche y me fui rápidamente al lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias- Dijo mientras bajaba del coche.

-De nada- Respondí.

-¿Aquí es donde querías traerme?- Pregunto con su interminable curiosidad.

-No, está cerca de aquí- Dije mientras señalaba el bosque.

-¿Sabes ir desde aquí? ¿Hay algún camino? ¿Algún rastro?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No exactamente- Le conteste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"?- Dijo confundida.

-Hay un rastro, pero tú no lo sabrías diferenciar- Dije, yo me conocía este lugar de arriba abajo además de que con mi olfato, oído, vista y memoria vampirica era imposible perderme.

Me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente esperando que le dijera mas información, cosa que yo no hice.

-¿Está muy lejos?-.

-Más o menos, y para de hacer preguntas- Dije sonriendo.

-Esta bien, dejo de hacer preguntas ¿Vamos?-.

-Hiciste otra pregunta- Dije riendo.

-Vete al demonio Edward, vamos antes de que me arrepienta-.

-Bueno, tranquila, vamos- Dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Entramos en el bosque.

[...]

Caminamos un rato, y finalmente llegamos al claro.

-Es hermoso. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- Pregunto sorprendida mientras observaba el lugar.

-Me gusta caminar, un día necesitaba un poco de paz y lo encontré, mis hermanos saben que existe pero nunca vienen- No era todo mentira, lo había encontrado un día mientras cazaba.

-Nunca pensé que podría haber un lugar como este en Forks-

-Yo tampoco, realmente me sorprendí cuando lo encontré- Dije.

Ella se sentó apoyándose en uno de los árboles y yo seguí su ejemplo y me senté a su lado.

-Gracias- Dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntas sin comprender.

-Por traerme aquí, por compartir este lugar conmigo- Dijo sonriendo, pero sin mirarme.

-Yo tengo que darte las gracias por haber venido conmigo- Dije sinceramente.

La miré, y poco después Bella también me miró, sostuve la mirada, incapaz de detenerme, me acerqué a ella, esta vez no me detendría a menos que Bella quisiera. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, cualquier movimiento sería suficiente para que nuestros labios se encontrasen. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos, me dio forma de profundizar el beso, y así lo hice. Estábamos atrapados en nuestra burbuja, el mundo se podía acabar y yo no me enteraría, mi atención estaba completamente en nuestro beso. Después de unos minutos, nuestros labios se separaron.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese beso. Lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era volver a besarla.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos vamos antes de que Charlie se preocupe- Dijo Bella.

-Sí, por supuesto- Conteste.

La ayude a levantarse y nos dirigimos hacia donde habíamos dejado el coche.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo puse toda mi concentración en la carretera, para evitar la tentación de besarla de nuevo, y Bella miraba por la ventana, como si el paisaje fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Gracias- Dijo cuando llegamos a su casa, no me miraba y eso me molesto un poco.

-De nada- Dije sonando mas serio de lo que deseaba.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo, pero yo no conteste, necesitaba alejarme o la besaría de nuevo sin importarme nada.

Rápidamente arranque con dirección a mi casa.

En cuanto llegue, me encontré con una Alice muy animada, en la puerta, pero no le presté atención y me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Estaba pensando en el beso y en el por que Bella después no me había hablado.

Llegué a la conclusión obvia, a ella le había molestado haberse besado conmigo, ya que estaba enamorada de Black.

Pero no dejaría que ella se me escapara tan fácilmente, iba a luchar por ella, e iba a ganar.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta traducción.

Me despido por hoy o si no voy a caer dormida sobre el teclado.

Un saludo y nos leemos la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Bella POV

La semana después del beso en el claro, fue relativamente normal, Edward y yo todavía nos hablábamos, pero no era lo mismo, él era diferente.

Hoy, como es sábado, voy a pasar el día en La Push, ya que quería hablar con Jake, que a pesar de ser mucho mas joven que yo (creo que por unos 89 años) y de conocerlo hace un par de semanas, se había convertido en mi amigo y confidente.

Yo estaba emocionada de ir a la playa, porque finalmente conocería a Leah, la loba de la cual Jacob se imprimo.

Sue y Charlie estaban listos y esperándome.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunte cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras.

-Vamos, pensé que no terminarías nunca de arreglarte- Dijo Charlie.

- Jaja, que gracioso- Dije, sacándole la lengua.

- A veces no pareces tener la edad que tienes- Dijo Sue, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- Respondí.

Nos metimos en el coche y nos dirigimos a La Push.

En cuanto llegamos, sentí un par de cálidos brazos envolverse a mi alrededor y empujarme al suelo.

-Hola a ti también Jake- Dije cuando me soltó.

-Hola, Bells- Respondió.

Rodé los ojos por el apodo.

-¿Dónde está Leah? Dijiste que me la presentarías hoy-

-Ella tuvo que salir con su madre, pero esta viniendo, creo que también vendrá el hermano- Dijo Jake.

- No me habías dicho que tenia un hermano, ¿El también es un lobo?- Le pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-Me olvide de decírtelo, el también es un hombre lobo-

-¡Que divertido!- Ya me imaginaba que si Jake llegaba a lastimar a Leah, su hermano seguramente le daría una paliza.

-¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme, Bells? - Preguntó, poniéndome nerviosa.

- Sí, pero no aquí- Le dije, temiendo que Charlie o Sue escuchen.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa- Dijo Jacob entendiendo de inmediato.

-Vamos- Conteste sin dudar.

-Dime lo que pasó- Me dijo en cuanto nos alejamos bastante.

- Emmm… Emmm… El martes Edward me beso- Dije luego de dudar.

-Eso es genial, Bells- Dijo Jacob mientras me sonreía.

-No estoy tan segura de eso- Dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto.

-Después de eso el empezó a actuar diferente- Le conteste sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-¿Qué tan diferente?- Yo levante mi mirada.

- No puedo explicarlo, pero es como si nos hubiéramos alejado- Le explique.

-Tal vez no sabe como actuar-

-O tal vez se arrepintió-

-Si se hubiese arrepentido, habría dejado de hablarte-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero estoy segura- Dije dubitativa.

-Bella, sólo siendo ciego podría no ver lo enamorada que estas por el- Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Tal vez por eso se está alejando de mí- Dije triste.

- O tal vez siento lo mismo por ti, pero no saben cómo actuar. ¿Han hablado algo referido al beso?-

-No, no tocamos ese asunto-

- Talvez es eso, Bells, el talvez piensa que vos no lo queres de esa manera- Dijo.

-Pero tu mismo lo has dicho, no es difícil darse cuenta de que estoy enamorada de el- Le recordé.

-Sí, pero puede ser que el no lo perciba- Dijo contradiciéndose, yo rodé los ojos.

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, quizás te corresponda- Completó.

-No sé, Jake- Dije dudando.

-No se pierde nada con probar. Ahora vamos a olvidarnos de este asunto y volver, porque Leah y su hermano ya han llegado- Dijo dejando el tema.

[ ... ]

El resto del día pasó volando, Leah y su hermano, que se llamaba Seth, eran muy divertidos, además cuando veía a Leah y a Jacob juntos se notaba que de verdad se amaban.

Y al igual que Jacob, ellos no se preocupan por mi condición de hibrida, y Seth se pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo bromas sobre vampiros.

[ ... ]

Estaba sola en mi casa, ya que Sue y Charlie habían salido.

Entre en mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Jake con respecto a Edward, pensé en que si le decía mis sentimientos también debería decirle mi secreto, yo no tenia miedo a que me delatara a los humanos, a lo que le temía era a su reacción.

No se en que momento Morfeo me atrapo.

Todavía estaba atrapado en mis sueños cuando escuche un ruido fuera de la casa, y un olor dulce.

¡VAMPIRO!, mis sentidos me gritaron, y sin detenerme a pensar agarré mi varita, y me puse en alerta para saber quien era y que quería.

Salté por la ventana, y puse un escudo a mí alrededor para disfrazar mi olor.

Me pare sin hacer ruido, me adentre un poco en el bosque y me puse a esperar.

Ya estaba cerca de la casa, y sin pensarlo, apunte a mi visitante con la varita y lance un hechizo.

-Petrificus-

Pude oír el ruido del vampiro cayendo al suelo.

- Mierda, ¿qué pasó?- Oí la maldición del vampiro.

¡O no! Yo conocía muy bien esa voz.

Fui hasta donde estaba el vampiro.

-¿Edward?- Pregunte en voz baja.

-Bella- Dijo con miedo.

-Maldita sea, lo siento, no me di cuenta que eras tú- Era una tonta, ¡¿como no reconocí el aroma de Edward?!

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó, todavía perplejo.

-Te lo explicare, pero por favor ten calma- Dije con nerviosismo.

Cuando pensé en decirle a Edward mi secreto, definitivamente no es lo que me imaginaba.

-Estoy tranquilo, pero tiene que dejar ir- Dijo y hay recién me di cuenta de que todavía seguía petrificado.

- Oh, realmente lo siento- Dije y murmure el contrahechizo.

-Gracias- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Le sonreí tristemente.

-Creo que tengo mucho que explicar, ¿No?- No tenia idea de cómo haría esto.

- Por supuesto, nunca estuve tan perdido en mi vida-

Me reí un poco.

Mire el bosque y vi un árbol que había sido derribado, podía servir de banco. Lo señale y hable.

-Sentémonos ahí, creo que te será mas fácil escapar cuando te diga todo- Dije sentándome en el árbol.

-No voy a huir- Dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

-Ya veremos- Dije con un matiz triste que no pude ocultar.

Respire hondo antes de empezar a contarle.

-Primero, debo decir que sé lo que eres desde el primer día que te vi, se que eres un vampiro, Edward- Lo mejor era aclarar esto desde el principio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Ya lo vas a entender-

Él no contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería estar lejos de mi padre, y que él era un monstruo?-

-Lo recuerdo- Dijo.

-Pues bien, mi padre es Aro Volturi-Dije agachando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que Aro es tu padre? Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos- Dijo evidentemente confundido.

-Las vampiras no pueden tener hijos, ya que su cuerpo no cambia, pero los vampiros si- Respondí.

-¿Y quién es tu madre? ¿Qué era?- Me pregunto, luego de comprender lo que le había dicho.

-Mi madre se llamaba Renne Swan y era una bruja-

Me detuve un poco y luego completé.

- Renee estaba en Florencia, con Charlie y Sue. Era de noche y ella estaba caminando sola, Aro estaba allí con su guardia, para resolver un problema con un del clan rebelde. El olió la sangre de mi madre y no solo la bebió, sino que también abuso de ella. Después de pensar que estaba muerta la dejo en un callejón oscuro, al día siguiente, mis tíos la encontraron. Luego de unos días descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí, y decidió tenerme. Ella murió cuando nací y desde entonces Charlie y Sue me cuidan. Soy una hibrida mitad vampiro y mitad bruja, es algo único en el mundo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó Edward.

-No te lo dije porque no suelo confiar en vampiros- Dije siendo sincera.

-¿Pero confías en mi ahora?- Pregunto.

- Sí- Conteste sin dudar.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo sucedió esto?-

-Hace 105 años- Ya era toda una anciana.

-¿Eres inmortal?-

- Sí, un regalo del papá-

-¿Por qué no confías en los vampiros?-

-Porque sería muy fácil que alguno de ustedes me entregue a Aro, estoy segura de que le encantaría que estuviera bajo su custodia-

-Yo nunca te entregaría- Había un pequeño matiz de reproche en su voz.

- Ahora lo sé-

-Sé que te estoy haciendo un montón de preguntas, pero ¿qué mas puedes hacer?- Estaba entre avergonzado y curioso.

Me reí un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso, entiendo tu curiosidad, no todos los días te encuentras a una vampira/bruja- Reí sin humor- Volviendo a tu pregunta, puedo hacer todo lo que un vampiro puede, por supuesto, con algunas limitaciones, excepto en la velocidad, consigo ser tan rápida como un vampiro. También hago hechizos, pociones, etc… A cierto, ya lo olvidaba, también puedo copiar lo poderes de otros vampiros.

-Así que usted puedes leer mi mente- Dijo.

-Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo puedo control cuando hacerlo- Le respondí.

-Eso es muy injusto- Gritó.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sin comprender.

-Puedes leer mi mente, pero yo no puedo leer la tuya- Dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

Me eché a reír.

-Esa es mi culpa, creo que olvidé mencionar que me poseo un escudo tanto físico como mental, el mental siempre esta puesto, en cambio el físico no lo uso todo el tiempo. Por eso tu nunca pudiste leerme la mente, pero te aviso que si lo siento y duele un poco, ahora que lo sabes podrías, por favor, dejar de intentarlo- Dije sintiendo el ya familiar dolor de cabeza.

- Lo siento- Dijo y paro de intentarlo.

-No hay problema- Le respondí, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- Me pregunto.

Pensé, pero creo que no era un buen momento para hablar de mis sentimientos.

-No, supongo que no, ya puedes correr si quieres- Dije sonriendo.

Rodó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no voy a ir a ninguna parte-

Sonreí un poco menos.

-Me alegra saber que nuestra amistad no se verá afectada por ello- Dije.

Entonces me acordé de algo.

-Edward, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?- Le pregunte mirándolo.

Él giro la vista hacia otro lado.

- Yo estaba corriendo, y ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerca de tu casa- Dijo, pero me di cuenta de que era una mentira.

-Edward, te he dicho todo, se honesto conmigo-

- He venido a verte dormir- Dijo con voz avergonzada.

-¿Que?-

El suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a verte dormir-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte, todavía conmocionada.

-Porqué...Porqué... Porqué sí-

Rodé los ojos.

-Hablo enserio, Edward- Dije sin apartar la vista de el.

Edward levanto la mirada.

-¡Ay Dios! No quiero decírtelo en estas circunstancias, Bella-

- Yo tampoco quería decírtelo así, y sucedió como sucedió- Era la verdad, yo no quería decirle mi secreto por dejarlo petrificado.

-Yoteamo- Dijo muy rápidamente y yo no logre entender.

- No te entiendo, dilo más despacio-

- Te amo, Bella- Repitió mirándome a los ojos.

Mi boca se abrió.

Yo estaba en shock. Edward me ama, me ama como yo lo amo. Quería decir algo, pero no podía formular una frase coherente.

- Bella, por favor, di algo- Me pidió Edward nervioso.

-No sé qué decir- Dije después de poder recuperar la voz.

-Dime que no te alejaras de mí, yo no podría soportarlo, te juro que puedo separar las cosas, y yo te mostraré...- Empezó a hablar.

- Yo también te amo, Edward-

Dejó de hablar.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó.

-Siento lo mismo que vos, te amo-

-Es una broma, Bella no tiene por qué decir eso sólo para hacerme sentir mejor...- Volvió a hablar.

Lo calle con un beso, él no se movió, y luego comenzó a besarme también.

Después de un rato, nos separamos.

-No es broma- Dije con mi frente apoyada en la suya.

Me brindo una hermosa sonrisa, que yo gustosa le devolví.

Nos volvimos a besar.

- Bella, ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?- Preguntó después de que nos separamos.

-Claro- Le contesté sonriendo.

Nos quedamos allí afuera conversando, besándonos.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ya se que hace mas de un mes que no subía un capitulo y la única escusa que tengo es que tuve muchas complicaciones en mi casa.

Prometo actualizar pronto un saludo a todos los que leen esta traducción y nos leemos pronto.

Bye


End file.
